Lost
by GloriousFandoms
Summary: It seemed a lot of things went wrong for me all at once. I just wished I could remember why and how. Warnings: SI!OC, OC/TBD
1. Prologue

**I got into the X-men mood for some reason so I decided to have some fun writing this! Yes, this is an OC story. Will there be romance? Maybe if the cards end up there. I'm just writing this for some stress relief and to help writer's block. I hope you all enjoy, I am open for ideas yall would want to see. **

* * *

Waking up with a severe headache is the worst. Waking up on pavement...also not great. Yet that is how I found myself, laying on a rather disgusting sidewalk in a sketchy ass alley. I stared above, the feeling of the confusion was suffocating. Slowly I pushed herself up. "Aw fucking shit," I hissed as she sat up. Pain, so much goddamn pain. Every breath that I took there was pain. A burning ache that never calmed. My hands and arms were covered in dirt and dried up blood. Was that mine? Or someone else's? Did I get drunk? I don't remember drinking? Is this what a hangover feels like? Fucking shit. Unsteadily I looked around me. A wave of nausea hit me. The world was spinning, so much spinning. I collapsed on my side and before I could stop it, vomit escaped my mouth.

"Oh god, that can't be good," I whispered, the taste of iron resonating in my mouth. A pool of blood and leftover food settled on the dirty pavement, slowly creeping into the cracks.

"Yeah, definitely not good." A groan escaped my mouth as another wave of nausea hit me. Slowly I started taking deep breaths as tears threaten to spill. I am never drinking again, holy shit I am never drinking the devil's juice anymore Lord.

Several moments later, the nausea slowly vanished as the noise from the street greeted my ears. Well, if there was one good thing that came from this was the fact there were other people. Slowly I bent my legs. A loud snap filled the alley followed by searing pain. "Did I fucking get run over by a truck?" Glancing at my legs, I realized what had caused the noise. My legs, both of my fucking legs, were bent in an unnatural angle. Was that a bone sticking out? The world around once again started spinning and the darkness greeted me once more.

Passing out after seeing your mangled legs and one of your bones sticking out was not great. Not. At. All. Waking up to see that your legs are right as rain other than the fact that your jeans are covered in mud and what is possibly dried up blood...well it could be worse.

Round two of standing up went far more smoothly. Quickly I patted my legs, trying to find any hint of injury that could explain anything that just happened yet everything was fine. So perfectly fine I was starting to believe that whole leg incident was just a vivid hallucination. After all, one could not heal from something like that. My eyes glanced at the ground, scanning through the trash and grime before settling on a brown lump. With dirt stained hands I grabbed the object. After blowing off the dirt, the object revealed itself to be a long brown wallet with pink, white, and purple elephants on the cover. A sense of familiarity washed over me.

Mine. This is mine

I thought. With shaky fingers, I unzipped the wallet only to see many different cards, receipts, yet no cash. The middle zipped pocket was filled heavy, seemingly being the cause of the heaviness of the entire wallet.

Credit cards, ID, a lot of change.

I stared at the driver's license. It was an awful picture of...me? Straight dyed black hair with the roots showing in a tight ponytail with black-rimmed glasses.

Hadley Baker. Born June 22nd of 1999. Red hair and blue eyes.

I twirled a couple of strands of my curly hair, my eyes squinting at it. I guess it could be considered red, or brown, or blonde. Doesn't really matter, I am Samantha now even if I wasn't before.

I must be a dumb bitch for not having any cash.

Slowly I walked out of the alleyway, the sun's light stinging my eyes. I pushed up my glasses, rubbing my eyes harshly.

What an awful idea.

My tears from the sunlight became tears from the filth from my hands. I must look odd to everybody. A dirty woman walking out of an alley with blood on her shirt, arms, and jeans with broken flip-flops. The epitome of stylish.

Suddenly I felt myself getting knocked backward. Thankfully I managed to catch myself before I ended up sprawled on the ground once again.

"Watch where yer walking ya dirty rat," a man voice said in disgust, before continuing his walk.

I was going to let out a scathing remark but then I took in his appearance. Not that there was anything wrong with it. It was a nice fitting business suit with a slim checkered tie. But it was still just wrong. Like out of place, but I honestly had no clue why.

The man just gave me a dirty look before walking off. My eyes followed him until he disappeared into the crowd of colorful clothing.

Why is everyone dressed odd? All the women were dressed in tailored dresses of a variety of colors and patterns with stiletto heels. Their hair was generally upright and stiff. Some of their hair could be compared to a beehive due to how high up and voluminous it was. Most of the men were wearing suits, some in traditional colors while others wore more vibrant colors such as red and light blue. The others' wore a traditional combination of pants and a shirt. Yet, even that seemed odd. It was too formal almost stiff despite the colorful geometric patterns that graced their garments. Something isn't right, I can feel how it isn't right deep down. I glanced at the street, watching the cars drive by. My stunned expression morphed into one of horror. Those cars...those cars aren't right. They seemed low to the ground and multi-colored. Most seemed to favor bright colors and vintage. Like they were from an old movie.

While I could have switched my train of thought to what exactly is a movie and how did I even know that word, I just couldn't stop looking at everything. Everything was wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Where the hell am I?

* * *

**I hope yall enjoy! Let me know what you think! I live for reviews. What do you want to see happen next?**


	2. 5 Days

Hungry

Tired

Cold

Pain

Filthy

Those were the words that stuck in my mind as I climbed out of the fifth dumpster of the day. It has been a good five days since I woke up in some alley. Five days without food. Five days since I lost any sense who I was. I let out a groan of irritation as I left the alley and walked back to the empty sidewalk. Another bust of a dumpster, just like the one before that. If I actually got food from this, I might actually not mind being coated in grime and filth.

My stomach growled loudly making me shake my head. As if I needed the reminder that it needed food. The pain was beginning to give me a headache. I wasn't sure what was worst. The hunger pain or the pain from my aching feet. My broken flip flops had been getting worse and worse. Right now I am not even sure how much of it was separating my feet from the germ-ridden ground. As I continued my walk, I paused at one of the many empty diners. Getting food at any actual food joint was a giant bust, though the smell of pork ribs and other goodies made the thought of another attempt appealing.

As I glanced at the window of the closed diner, the memories of the diner incident burned itself back in my mind. I could feel my face flush a warm red as the thought refused to leave me in peace.

* * *

_My stomach groaned again for what felt like the hundredth time. It had been a day since I woke up in some alley and I have been walking ever since. Just trying to see if something...anything seemed familiar or could jog up some type of memory. Yet as I watched the oddly dressed people walked passed me all I could think of is how misplaced I felt. I wasn't sure if I preferred them ignoring my presence as if I was just the dirt they walked on or having them stare at me. Stares that range from pity to utter disgust. So I did the only thing I could do and just kept walking._

_I glanced at my opened wallet, my fingers playing with a large amount of change that was settled within it. The hunger was becoming unbearable. I would've gotten some food earlier if I wasn't kicked out so quickly. I know I must look awful, but could you at least give me some pity food? When I approached the next diner I hesitated at the door. Its bright colors gave it a warm and inviting aura, yet the sign on front twisted that feeling into one of disgust. "No Colored Allowed" was hung up, bold and unashamed. It was wrong. I'm not sure what it meant, but I knew it was wrong. Despite my disgust at the sign, I walked in anyway. The smell of food was too good to pass up right now._

_The diner was bright and lively, filled with people from a variety of ages. The bright colors quickly caught my eyes. The bright red and calming blue. I could feel the many eyes staring at me. Blushing I looked down at the floor, the blue and white checkered tiles growing dirty from the dirt on my broken flip flops._

_"Oh hun," I heard a woman say near me. Her voice was kind enough to make me look up. She had bright blonde curls with big blue eyes. There was pity within them. "You poor poor thing." Her voice was soft as her lips twisted into a sad smile._

_She was wearing a white and red checkered dress, one that was similar to the other females working the tables. On the dress was the name "Amber" stitched in black near her breast. _

_"I have money," I blurted out quickly, the fear of being kicked out crossing my mind. She blinked at my voice, it reminded me of an owl. "For food and maybe a drink. I can pay really, just please don't kick me out."_

_"Oh hun, what kind of woman would I be if I kicked you out. Now come on here," she guided me to the bar stool. She patted it. I felt like a child._

_"Now, I let me get you something. On the house sweetheart."_

_Now it was my turn to look surprised._

_"Uh thank you, really."_

_With that the waitress walked off, leaving me alone on the bar stool. The silence I brought with me went away and the room filled up with chatter. With the anticipation of food to comfort me, I took the time to take in my surrounding. Other than the booths, tables, and chairs filled with oddly dressed people the only things that caught my eyes were two weird bulky things. The first one stood upright against the wall near the door. It was very colorful. Red was the main color, highlighting the wooden center. The shape was strange, like an upside down U. Near the top was glass that had thin disks within it. Music seemed to be coming out of it._

_There was a name for it, I felt it on the tip of my tongue._

_The second object was placed on top of the counter near me. It was smaller than the music box yet still made noise and unlike the U shape of the bigger device, this one was a simple rectangular thing. The dull brown color wasn't very impressive but the red knobs brought some color with it._

_My thoughts of the two devices left once I heard the sound of a dish being placed in front of me._

_"Our famous burger and fries." She smiled warmly._

_Taking that smile as permission I dug in. The. burger, as the waitress, called it was the greatest thing I have ever eaten. It was moist with sparks flavors. My nose crinkled at the crunch from some of the toppings within it but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was just happy to have some food after walking for so long._

_I switched from burger to water as the kind waitress just looked at me in amusement._

_"Well it seemed someone was hungry." her voice was light and teasing._

_I stopped midbite, feeling my face warm up._

_"Oh hun, it's okay. You must be starving."_

_I still ate slower despite her words. My eyes glanced back to the door, the sign still up._

_Swallowing, I looked back at the waitress. "What does it mean?"_

_She tilted her head in confusion, "What does what mean hun?"_

_"The sign. The no colored allowed sign." I tilted my head to the door before taking another gulp of water._

_Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "Well...we don't want any of those filthy negros dirting up the restaurant now. Who knows what kind of diseases they have."_

_I gaped at her, any sense of hunger vanishing with each word she said. How could anyone say something so...vile? While I'm not one hundred percent sure exactly what her words meant, my gut was telling me that is was quite awful. My reaction must have confused her because she gave me a frown._

_"You must have traveled from somewhere quite if you haven't had to deal with those beasts." She had an odd look in her eyes, almost as if she was envious._

_"Uh yeahhh...thanks for the food, but I just remember I have to go now. Gotta find a place for the night. You know how it is," I said quickly, standing up from the stool and rushed to the door. _

_"Oi!" A loud voice rang out, stopping me in my track. I spun around to see a tall balding man with angry grey eyes walking towards me. "You didn't pay."_

_"Sir, it was on the house. Look at-" the waitress was cut off with a wave of his hand._

_"Enough Amber! We don't feed strays. You know our policy."_

_I let out a sigh. Just wanting to leave and get far away from this place I unzipped my wallet._

_"Whatever, how much?"_

_He glared at me, his frown deepening. His eyes glanced back to Amber then to my plate that had some leftover burger and fries._

_"$1.50."_

_Quickly I shifted through my change, my eyes looking at each cent in confusion. How much was $1.50? With a frustrated huffed I grabbed a handful of change and placed it in his open hand._

_"Is that enough?" I asked as he looked over the change. However, instead of a nod, his face started turning a bright red._

_"Is this a joke?" he barked as he stalked towards me. I blinked at the turn of the situation._

_ Slowly, I started backing up. __"I...I'm sorry?" _

_The man threw my change on the floor causing me to take a large jump backward. _

_"This ain't any American change. You trying to give me counterfeit money?" Warning bells were ringing in my head. I have to get out of here, now. _

_He looked at me, taking in my whole appearance. From my dirt-matted curls to my ruined shirt and jeans._

_"Fucking commies," he snarled._

_I didn't wait around any longer before taking off running. And I ran and ran, ignoring the shouts of the people I passed. I didn't stop until I was far away from that place._

* * *

I shook my head, wincing at the memory. The only good thing about that was the food, but my confusion just got worst. I still have no clue what was wrong with my change.

Now it felt I was back to where I started off. Hungry, cold, and looking like a mess Just a different day in the different section of the city.

I peered into the empty diner before checking my surroundings. Should I? Yeah, girl gotta eat somehow. I grabbed the doorknob and jingled it. Of course, it is locked. I released it and placed my palm on the door. The metal was cold against my hand. Maybe I could throw a rock through the window? Before I could even shake off such an awful idea, a strong tingle senesation danced across my palm. Startled I retreated my hand away from the door as if it had burned me. To my astonishment, the one spot where my hand had once laid seemingly aged centuries. The dark rusted color strikingly contrasted the steel color. Was that spot always there?

In a sense of curiosity, I lightly poked the spot.

"What the fuck?" I whispered as it fell apart, leaving a hole.

I am far too hungry and tired to deal with this shit.

Smoothly I stretched my arm through the hole and grabbed the doorknob on the other side. The tingle sensation came back and I yanked the knob harshly.

CREAK

Suddenly, the door opened up as I toppled inside. Glancing over to the other side of the door I saw my hand holding the doorknob and a good section of the door in my hand. It was severely rusted just like the door. I slowly grabbed the rusted knob and slid my other hand back out.

Softly I closed the door behind me and placed the ripped of pieces next to it.

"Sorry," I whispered to the door. At least I apologized to it.

With that I quietly rushed to the kitchen, my eyes roaming for any scraps of food.

Before I could start the great food search and then book it the lights turned on.

"Now...what in da devil's name is happenin here?"

Aw fuck me.

* * *

**Another day another chapter. I hope yall enjoy, leave a review and tell me what you think! I love reading feedback and constructive criticism. I have a lot of plans for this story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Al

**Ah, another day another chapter. What is in store for little Hadley, will something good actually happen or will her string of bad luck continue? I hope yall enjoy ch 2!**

* * *

"Do I have ta repeat myself?" The voice repeated.

With a wince, I turned around. There stood a tall woman, with tight short curly black hair that was the same color of her eyes and only a few shades darker than her skin. Hanging on her body was a long blue and white polka-dotted dress.

"Uhhh, sorry. But in my defense, you really should've boughten a sturdier door," I said weakly, my cheeks flaring a bright red at the entire situation I found myself in.

The woman stared at me before turning her head towards the door. Quickly she made her way over, picking up the discard rusted pieces of the doorknob. Silence filled the closed restaurant as the woman stayed in the spot. After a few moments or so she made her way back to me.

Her dark brown eyes were focused on me as if she was trying to find something or figure out something.

"Hunny, did ya do dat ta my door?" she asked. It wasn't a rude tone, more curious if anything.

"Uhhhhh, yes?" I said, though my words sounded more like a question than a statement. The woman grew quiet once again with that answer. There was an odd look in her eyes, a look that I couldn't place.

The tense silence was broken by a loud gurgle. My face flared up red as my hands instinctively went to my stomach. The older woman tilted her head then nodded.

"You look like ya haven't a proper meal in a good while hun. Go take a seat and I'll make ya somethin good."

"What?" I blinked

"Did I stuttered girl? Now do it before I grow some sense."

I didn't question the change of the situation and rushed to one of the bar chairs. Food is food, and right now I was in no condition to complain.

As I sat down the woman, who must have been the owner of the diner, turned on the lights before heading back into the kitchen.

I had to say, this little diner was quite homey. It was similar to the diner I got free food from, yet it was more...natural. The entire diner was wooden. The only things that weren't were the cushion seats and booths, both of which were a deep dark red.

Getting up from my seat I started to walk around. The tables were two different shapes, unlike the other diner that only had rectangular tables. Here some were rectangular, yes, but others were high up and square while a different bunch was circular and lower to the floor compared to the square shaped ones. On the walls were hung up drawings, not professional ones though. Some ranging from rather good to child like. I couldn't help but wonder if customers drew them.

"I thought I told ya ta sit down," the woman's voice rung out causing me to stand still. Quickly I turned around to see the tall woman standing behind the bar, a large bowl of soup and toast with eggs in front of her.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I fast walked back to her and taking a seat in front of the food.

"Well go on, dig in," she said gesturing to the food. And I did, and it tasted like heaven. The woman started laughing, but I was too hungry to be offended.

"I always knew my momma's soup was good. Didn't think you would find it dat good though."

I merely nodded my head and kept drinking the soup before taking a break and moving on to the toast.

"Now hunny, where are ya from? You ain't from Virginia darling, I know dat much."

I looked up at her, my mouth closed as a chewed a piece of toast. Slowly I gulped it down.

"I dunno Miss, California maybe?" I thought back to my driver's license, "I just woke up here like this." I decided to be honest, she did make me food after knowing I broke into her diner. That has to be a signal of a good person.

"Oh hun." Her voice was soft, much less harsh than the tone she had usually used. "Do ya remembah ya name?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Hadley, I ain't sure but I'm going with it." The woman nodded, her eyes still softening.

"Okay then Hadley. Ya can call me Al."

"Sorry for breaking into your diner Al." I gave her what I hope was a sheepish smile as I started eating the scrambled eggs.

"The past is da past hun. Now, do ya know what year is it?"

I blinked at her in confusion before shaking my head. "In fact, I was kinda hoping you would tell me." I picked up the spoon and went back to the soup.

Al nodded her head, her black curls bouncing. "It is May 7th, 1959."

I dropped the spoon in the soup, broth flying everywhere. 1959? That was impossible. How? What? Why? How could I be Hadley Baker, if Hadley Baker wasn't even alive yet? My eyes quickly glanced next to me where I laid down my wallet. With shaky hands, I opened it and started looking at each coin.

"Um hun, whatcha doin?" Al asked, but I ignored her.

1999, 2016, 1989, 200, 2010, 2005. Every date on the coins wasn't even remotely close to goddamn 1959.

My breath started coming out shaky and I felt my face get warm.

"Ya alright there hun?"

All I managed to do was shake my head. Tears started to leak out as I collapsed on the floor. I must've looked ridiculous, but I was too upset to care.

There was no hope. I wasn't born yet so how can I remember anything that hasn't happened? Which meant finding and reuniting with my parents is a bust. Any friends I had weren't born yet, most likely. In truth, I was completely and utterly alone.

And I hated it.

A sob broke out of my mouth. I wanna go home, I want my friends and my family. I don't want to be stuck here and end up being as old as their grandparents when they do come into existence.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder which made me look up. Through blurry vision, I saw Al kneeling in front of me. One of the newer coins between her fingers as she looked at me with pity.

"Ya are far away from aren't ya?" Her voice was calm, a sad smile was on her face.

"I…" I took in a deep breathe, "Yeah, I think so."

Al stared at me for a good several seconds before letting out a sigh.

"Finish up ya food, I need ta think."

I nodded my head and did what she asked. While tears no longer flowed from my eyes, the sniffles remained. The food, on the other hand, only gave me some comfort and my appetite now was mostly gone. How was I going to survive in this time period?

Another loud and exaggerated sigh tore through the silent room as Al tapped her foot on the floor.

"Imma regret doin this," she groaned aloud, catching my attention and confusion.

"Huh?" She waved her hand, silencing me.

"Since ya broke into my establishment," she started, gesturing to the door. "And ya have nowhere else to go, ya could work here and earn ya keep and a place to live for da time bein."

I gaped at her, "Wait...what?"

"I don't like repeatin myself kid so ya listen here now. You work under me and I'll let ya live with me. Ya get food, a bed, all dat jazz." She waved her arms in emphasis.

"But...why?" I questioned, sometimes things are too good to be true and this would definitely be an example of it.

Al paused, almost like she was thinking the same thing. "Guess I'm in da helpin mood. Take it or leave it hun."

"Yes," I said quickly, not wanting her to rescind the offer.

Al nodded her head, her face scrunching up. Something told me she was hoping for a rejection.

"Well den," she sighed, "Come on here." She lead me to one of the doors in the back. Al opened it, leading to a narrow alley. Is this where she is gonna make me stay? Those thoughts were instantly gone as she lead me up a narrow and janky metal staircase. My eyes widen in realization. She lived above her diner. I guess that is how she knew someone broke in so easily.

Her apartment was small. When we entered there was a short hallway to the right that had two doors on either side of the wall. To the left there was merely a door.

"Left leads ta the kitchen. Down da hall, right door leads ta da bathroom. Ya won't have to worry about da door on da left." Al spoke quickly, giving me barely time to process what she said before she kept on walking. She lead me into a larger room that had a brown worn down couch which was placed behind a circular coffee table. On the wall to right was another door. It must've been her bedroom door.

"Ya will be sleepin on da couch. If ya have any questions, my room is through dat door," She gestured to the door on the right. I nodded my head and took a seat on the couch. It wasn't the comfiest, but I slept in far worst conditions.

"Are there...like any spare blankets Miss Al?" I asked politely.

"Go back downstairs and clean up ya mess and block da door ya broke and we will see bout a blanket." Al threw me two small keys, "Lock up will ya and clean ya self," she added before heading into her room.

With a small smile, I nodded and fast walked back to the diner.

It didn't take too long to clean her plates. It took longer trying to find out where to put them back was the real struggle. Eventually, I managed to find the rest of the plates and bowl and neatly stacked the missing two back with the group.

Next, I grabbed a couple of chairs and shoved them right in front of the broken door. I mean sure, someone could still break in, but at least it would be loud enough to wake Al up.

I started to make my way back to Al's apartment when I decided to turn and look through one of the diner's large windows.

It was odd seeing my reflection. Seeing how my long curly hair was matted in dirt and grime, how my face was stained with filth. The confusion and sadness through the lens of my cracked glasses. I was truly far away from home. Far away from anyone I most likely loved and cared about. However, if I ended up here, there must be a way to escape. A door does open twice. I smiled, and rushed back out the alley. Before I went up the stairs, I double checked the door behind me to make sure I locked it.

With that I walked up to my temporary new home, grateful for Al's kindness. I headed into her bathroom, a small little room with the basic essentials to see a bath already filled. On top of the toilet seat were a set of clothes. Quickly I stripped out of my filthy ones and went straight into the bath. The warm water soothed my bones and muscles. With a bar of soap, I started scrubbing off the layers of dirt that coated my body. I even dunked my hair to try to remove some of the clumps of dirt in it. When I was finished I felt anew. My skin was clean, not a trace of dirt on it. My hair, on the other hand, was still a tangled messed with dirt. I quickly changed into the clothes Al set out for me, a large smile on my face. While the clothes were too big for me, I couldn't care. They were soft and warm. With tears of happiness in my eyes, I walked back to my new sleeping place and to my joy there were several thick blankets neatly stacked on top of each other on the couch.

I grabbed the blankets, my eyes flooding once again. However, instead of sadness of despair, it was of relief and comfort.

After days of repeated bad luck, for once something actually good is happening. And I couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

**Our lovely protagonist gets a small break despite the fact she now knows she is a long ways from home. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and if you are enjoying it! What do you think will happen next? Thanks for reading!**


	4. A New Era, A New Me

**Hey welcome back with a longer chapter due to being inspired and me trying to avoid finals. **

**WARNING:  
****This chapter deals with da implications. So warning for implied self-harm, implied sexual situations, and implied sexual coercion.**

**I hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

_A dark-haired girl wearing pajamas was helping a taller girl walk. The world was dark and wet, only the lights came from the buildings beside them._

"_Hadley, oh shit. You good?"_

_Her voice was filled with concern. I weakly nodded my head, the feeling of nausea getting stronger with each step I took._

"_Such bullshit that I'm getting sick on a Monday. Right when I got yall to watch the Bye Bye Man."_

_My voice was weak, my teeth chattering as the cold wind pushed me. I didn't know if I was happy with the cold air cooling me down or annoyed that I was now freezing._

_"Hey, don't say don't think it," my friend joked causing me laugh before shaking my head as if it would stop the nauseous feeling._

_..._

_I laid on the carpeted floor. My face inside the plastic garbage can as I puked out my guts. The sudden feeling of not feeling like shit washed over me. Until a minute or two later it came back leading me to the bucket once again. The sound of my roommate listening to youtube soothe me. I wasn't alone._

_..._

_I stood in his dorm room. His dark brown eyes were glazed over as he drunkenly lead me to his bed. His thick hair was messy, his brown skin flushed._

"_I'm a bit drunk," he slurred his accent thickening "Had like a wholeeee bottle of Jack Daniels…"_

_Why does he always want to hang out when he is shitfaced or hungover? At least I'm with him._

"_Let's talk. You," he waved his finger at me, "are not happy. You haven't been happy for a while haven't you."_

_He grabbed my wrist, making me hiss. He made me roll up my sleeves, the scarring of cuts reflected off my white skin._

"_Why?"_

_My mind just shuts down. How can I put words to something like this. My hands grab my hair, calm down calm down_

"_We known each other for six month, that is long enough for me to care about you," he slurred, "talk to me, I understand." Finally, someone I can trust, someone who understands me._

_..._

_He kissed me, the warmth and attention felt nice as I ignored the taste of alcohol. It felt good to be needed. "You could give me a blow job. You don't have to of course. I'm not forcing you."_

"_I don't understand why I have too?"_

"_Well then you can just leave."_

_..._

_Anger and sadness swelled in me. Text after text of cruel words being thrown at me. Was it really my fault? Was I being difficult? I just wanted him to make the effort to hang out with me instead of the other way around? _

_..._

_Hurt, used. Manipulated. All my fault. Stupid stupid girl._

_..._

_A group of people laughing. The dark hair girl was back, her back was leaning against the shoulder of a lighter skin guy. His long wavy brown hair rested upon her head. I was sitting next to a heavier girl with straight dark brown hair and brown skin. Everyone had cups filled with a dark burgundy liquid. Cards were lined up in the middle, all sevens. The girl to my right places down an ace, making twelve cards lined up in a row. Only a king was missing in the set._

"_4 drinks for you three," she slurred pointing of the three of us. I rose my glass and started drinking, the slight taste of alcohol was completely indistinguishable._

_..._

_I was standing there, a taller man stood in front of me. His brown skin was a sharp contrast to my light peach tone. He looked pissed, almost menacing as he stepped towards me. His lip was cut, blood was dripping from his forehead._

"_I don't need the help from your kind."_

_The dark long hair man sneered with disgust and revulsion. His amber eyes were like a wild storm. His body towered over mine, blood over his face and shirt. The hand from his tattooed arm shoved me away. A hot rage filled my stomach._

"_Ya know, you can go fuck yourself with that fucking shit attitude. I saved your ass and while I have no clue what the fuck is happening, I'm your best fucking option you asshole. Now. Come. With. Me."_

_Anger, so much anger filled me. How dare he dismiss me after I saved his life? Times were changing it wasn't my fault, wasn't anyone's fault. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to exist. _

_..._

_I was one my phone, pacing my section of the dorm. "Oh honey, it is just with everything on the news. Are you sure everything is alright?" I gave her a smile, rolling my eyes at the tall man who was spread out on my bed. "Yeah mom, everything is fine. Nothing to be worried about."_

_I heard a sigh of relief on the other side._

"_Okay Hadley. I got to go now, got papers to grade. I love you."_

"_Yeah, love ya too mom."_

_..._

_We were packing up his car. This was a bad idea, why do people listen to me._

"_This is an awful plan. Why the hell did you convince us to do this?"_

_The voice came from the wavy hair man, there was no real bite to his words. In a way it eased the tension. _

_I leaned against the car door. "Oh shut up, there ain't a gun pointed at your head. And it's a great idea go fuck yourself Wes." _

_We laughed. Sometimes when shit hits the fan, you have no other option but to laugh. Makes you feel somewhat in control._

_..._

_Four of us sat in the car while the two guys went inside the gas station. The radio was quietly playing, our ears paying rapid attention to catch any relevant news. I let out a sigh and stretched my legs as much as I could._

"_Y'know, I did a number on my hip fighting the big old govment in a dream. Didn't actually think I would actually be doing it."_

_The three dark-haired girls laughed. _

"_Hadley, you really are something."_

_..._

_I laid down on the motel bed. Only lifting my head up to see who opened the door. When it was revealed to be the man with the tattoo and long dark I gave him a teasing smile._

"_Ya good gramps, didn't pull a muscle eh?"_

_The angry man seemed more relaxed. He smiled. He should do that more, makes him look...human._

_..._

_It was just the two of us. Both out of breath. He was a good teacher, then again he did learn from the best._

"_Come with us Hadley. You don't belong here, not anymore. You belong with m-us."_

_His hand lightly touched my cheek. His face closed to mine. Was this right?_

_..._

_Chaos. It was chaos everywhere. Whatisgoingonwhatishappeningsomuchyelling_

_shutupshutupshutup_

"_HADLEY LOOK OUT"_

I gasped awake. My body jolting up in a panic. A burning pain reached from my head to my toes. I gasped for air. The vivid dreams burnt in my mind. Feelings of joy, horror, confusion, fear, and pain all jumbled within me. I leaned over the couch taking shaky breaths. Soon the pain mostly faded away, only a shitty migraine remaining. Before I could even begin to analyze what any of that shit was, Al's clearing of her throat distracted me.

"Ya finally awake. Thought ya ta be dead for a bit. Was considerin buryin ya- Hey hun ya alright? Ya look like ya been cryin."

Quickly I touched my face and to my shock found it to be quiet wet. My eyes felt puffy, and my nose was stuffed.

"Uh, bad dream," I said weakly as I grabbed my glasses.

Al gave me an odd look before nodding her head.

"I made ya some breakfast. Eat fast then meet me in da bathroom. We gotta do somethin about dat nest in ya hair."

With that order she went back to her bedroom, leaving me alone. A wave of exhaustion hit my body as I hobbled my way into the kitchen. Was what I saw real? With my heart pounding in my chest I looked at my underarms. Dread and relief flooded me as I saw the light scarring of many different cuts, just like in my dream. So they weren't just dreams, they were memories.

I love you floated in my head, the motherly voice brought tears to my eyes. That was my mom. I had a mom and she loved me. I had friends who cared about me. I winced when my mind reached the drunk man. A feeling hurt and betrayal came to me at the thought. Of all things, I think I wished that stayed forgotten. While those could be dreams, the feelings they invoked gave me a reason to believe otherwise. Plus, I am preferring the thought that they are still with me, therefore, the answers can still be recovered.

In the kitchen, there was a plate of scrambled eggs, waffles, and toast. Thank god Al took me in.

The food was delicious as the meal I had last night. The very idea of having food like this for the foreseeable future nearly got me out of the funk my dreams had put me in. Nearly.

After clearing the plates and cleaning them (something told me that Al would probably want that) I made my way to the bathroom. There resting by the sink was one of the kitchen chairs and Al leaning against the wall.

"Ya did ya dishes?"

I nodded my head. Al hummed before waving me to sit on the chair, which I did by sitting on the side of the chair to face Al.

"Other way around hun."

My eyes widen as I realized what she was going to do. Taking off my glasses and placing them in my lap I then rotated my body and leaned my neck backward so my hair was laying in the sink.

I felt one of Al's long fingernail traced my hair.

"I hate ta tell ya this hun, but I think most of dis is gunna get cut off. I ain't having no dirt clotted kid workin in my diner."

I merely gave her a shrug, not really caring enough to speak. The warm smiles of the dark hair girls, the comforting words of her mom, the anger of the tall man. The pain, the chaos, the screaming. It was all so loud in my head that I barely felt the cold water hit my scalp. Barely felt the pain of Al combing through the dirt, knots, and twisted curls that was my hair.

"Ow," I hissed as she hit a strong knot. I wasn't sure what hurt more, the throbbing migraine caused by my dreams or the throbbing head pain caused by my poor scalp getting violated.

"Hush up, life is pain kid. Get used ta it," Al said as she combed harder causing a few stray tears to drip down my cheek. I wanted to say that it isn't like I needed that reminder, but I decided to stay silent. Sassing the person that is allowing me to stay in their home after I planned to steal from them didn't seem like a great idea.

A frustrated groan left Al's mouth as she stopped her heel onto the floor.

"I did da best I could hun. The rest can't be salvaged."

"Cut it."

Al snorted as she pushed up her glasses, "Uh okay hun. Was gunna do dat anyways. Nice ta see ya onboard with it though." She opened the mirror cabinet, pulling out silver scissors.

"Now ta give ya da heads up. I'm goin a bit blind myself and I haven't cut hair in years so...I'm sure its gunna be fine."

That did nothing to reassure me. Not at all. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and lifted my head for her. It is just hair after all, it will always grow back.

Snip snip snip

Al started to hum an unfamiliar tune. Her foot was lightly tapping on the floor, forming a beat to whatever song caught her fancy. After what felt like five minutes the humming stop.

"Ya can open ya eyes now. Don't need to be some dramatic hun."

I grabbed my glasses and put them on. My fingers lightly let short strands of hair near my ear.

Deep breathe in

I opened my eyes

Exhale.

Huh, was that what I looked like underneath all that dirt. My curls were now short waves that went to my mouth, mostly due to the water. What was the biggest difference was the bangs that now rested on my forehead. The strands of browns, reds, and blonde were matted down from the water. Slight waves were starting to form as my hair started to slowly dry. It honestly wasn't that bad. And it seemed Al agreed with my assessment with the large grin on her face.

"Not so shabby if I do say so myself."

It was me in those dreams. Those memories. It really was a hard pill to swallow.

"Hey kid," Al snapped, "Didn't ya momma teach ya any manners?"

"Sorry Al. Thank you. Truly. It is just…" I trailed off, not really knowing how much I could say.

Al frowned, her brightly colored nails combing through my wet hair.

"Keep whatever ya want to yaself hun. It ain't nun of my business. Just...it ain't good to dwell on things ya can't change if dat is what buggin ya. Trust me on dat." Al spoke with such sincerity that I had to look up to see her. There was a tired look on her face, a look that seen too much. I didn't want her to be sad, not after everything she did for me.

I put on a fake smile, something that I just realized came surprisingly easy for me. After all, it is all in the eyes.

"Ya right Al. A new me. I can fuck with that."

SMACK

"OW," I yelped, rubbing the back of my head where Al smacked me.

"Watch ya tongue girl. Next time Imma get da soap."

"Okay, Jesus." My cheeks flushed, my eyes looking at the floor.

"Now get yaself cleaned up. Imma leave sum clothes for ya by da couch. Imma be opening. Meet me downstairs when ya ready." With that Al stalked off, leaving me alone to my own devices.

Note to self, never swear in front of Al.

When I met Al downstairs, the diner was already opened and filled with customers. Unlike the previous diner I went into, this diner was filled with African Americans. 1959, racism, segregation.

"There ya are. Thought ya gone and died on me," Al hollered at the bar. Scattered laughter filled the diner causing my face to flare up.

"Ah, dey seems a bit big for ya," said Al as she gestured to the shirt and skirt that seemed to hang off over me.

"It seems yer girl ain't got no meat on dem bones," a man sitting at the bar pointed out. A teasing smile his face.

"It's okay. I prefer oversized clothes." I was being completely honest. I did enjoy the feeling of wearing baggy clothes. However, judging the look on Al's face, it seemed she didn't believe me.

"I'll deal with dat another day. Now ya listen here hun, all ya got ta do is get orders and give dem to me. I'll handle da food and drinks. If ya want ta hand out water, knock yaself out."

I nodded my head. That is one way to run a diner, but it makes sense in a way. It was just Al before she picked me up, she must have a certain way to keep this place running. Just got interact with people. I can do that.

I bounced between table to table. It came to a point where it was just like a formula. I would go to a table and quickly straighten my back. "Good morning or well afternoon now. How can-How many I help yall today. Drinks? Or...are y'all ready to order." Each group generally just laughed at my slip-ups, not a mean laughter, just amusement. The worst they did was teased and joshed me ("So ya da white girl dat broke in...finally good old Al had sumthin entertaining to deal with otha than us. Keep dat woman on her toes for us won't ya girl."), but that was something I know that I was used too. In fact, it helped calm my nerves a bit.

Other than having to interact with people it went fine.

There was a small thirty-minute lunch break around one due to my late starting. After that, I started getting in somewhat of a groove. Still rather awkward but a harmless awkward.

We closed at seven at night. Al left me to finish up all the cleaning, organizing, and closing up. It was during this time I realized that this is my life from now on until I lose my usefulness for Al. Honestly, I'm okay with that.

With aching feet, I made my way back to the apartment. The lights were off and the entire place was quiet except for the running water coming from the bathroom. Inside the kitchen was a plate a fried chicken and a glass a water. Half asleep I grabbed the plate and brought it to the couch. As I sat down I noticed a pile of clothes placed up the arm of the sofa. With closer inspection, I realized it was the now freshly clean clothes that I had been wearing for the previous five days on the streets.

"I thought ya would miss it. A small piece from home," Al said as she walked towards me in a bathrobe. Her thick glasses sliding down her nose from all the water.

"Uh thanks Al. Really. You even managed to get the blood out."

Al nodded, "Seltzer water and lemon for blood hun. Nifty little trick I found."

_A burned man was in a laundry shoot, he was using a tide pen to attempt to clean a blood-soaked shirt. Laughter filled the dark theater. _

"Or you can just wear red," I said immediately, before snapping my mouth shut. What the hell was that?

Al gave me a curious look before letting out a soft laugh. "Huh, ya got a point hun. Ya got a point." She stretched her arms and started to head back to her room. "Finish up eatin and get sum rest hun. We start early tomorrow morin."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, my eyes focusing on my dinner. Any certainty I got from regaining some of my memories last night vanished. The biggest missing piece taunted me, but I tried to shove it away. Deal with it in my sleep, right now it is food time.

As I ate my food, I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling sleep was bringing me. Was remembering worth it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope yall enjoyed it! Leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far. Sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes, I probably missed a good amount of them. **

**Next time on Lost:**

**Everyone's favorite grumpy mutant shows up. Yeyeyeye**


	5. James Howlett

**Welcome back yall. I hope you all will like this decent length chapter! I wanted to thank AnimaQueen for your review last chapter as well as akagami hime chan and tanawheat3 for your previous reviews! I also wanted to thank everyone who enjoyed the story enough to follow and favorited it! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Mention of lynching.**

* * *

I yawned as I flipped the hanging white sign on the window. Stretching my back I headed towards to the diner's kitchen to fix up my outfit before Al came down and yelled at me for it not being in the best condition while also getting most things prepped for Al and for my first day of cooking.

It had been several months since I broke into this diner and was taken in by Al's rare moment of generosity. It was hard to deal with at first, especially not when I didn't know about a certain line. In my defense, I was just curious about the clothes she just happened to had. How was I supposed to know it was a touchy subject? Thankfully everything went back to normal the next day. Though, I can't help but think it relates to the empty picture frames I stumbled upon in one of the drawers. Other than that minor incident, I found myself growing more and more comfortable routine both in the apartment and the diner.

When it came to working in the diner, the regulars, which made up ninety percent of the customers who came in, grew to become somewhat like friends to me. And it only took months for me to finally grow comfortable. Which was kinda sad, but I got there.

The jingle of the bell shook me out of my thoughts and I walked to the main room. "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. Early once again. One day y'all gonna beat me to the punch."

Mr. and Mrs. Robinson were a middle age couple leaning towards the older side of the spectrum. Both of them were born and raised in Virginia and despite whatever this state threw at them, they refused to back down.

"Please Misses Hadley, it is just Ruth and Roger. And it always a joy to see ya," Mrs. Robinson greeted, her warm dark eyes crinkling as she smiled. "Al ain't up yet?" she asked as they took their seat at their usual booth.

I shook my head and grinned. "Al is letting me try a hand at cooking and serving for the morning."

Mr. Robinson let out a hearty laugh. "Well ain't that a thing. How about we make it easy for ya and let's have two flapjacks with sum water."

"Coming right up Sir."

I sauntered back into the kitchen and quickly got to work. With the pancake battered cooking on the tray and the timer in my pocket, I grabbed the water pitcher and headed back to the Robinson.

"How's Rebecca?" I asked as I slowly poured the iced water in their glasses.

"Ah, she is doin just fine. Recently called us didn't she Roger. Oh I still don't understand why she had to go so far. It ain't safe."

Mr. Robinson waved his hand in dismissal. "Ruth ya worry too much. We raised her right, she'll be fine. Da world is changin, can't ya feel it."

Mrs. Robinson merely scoffed at that and shook her head. I only could give her a weak smile. They both had points, the world will be changing, just very very slowly.

"How have ya been Hadley?" Mrs. Robinson asked, changing the subject.

"I've been good Mrs. Robinson, just keeping busy and helping out. It is the most I can do."

"Oh hunny, call me Ruth. We are all friends here."

"Okay then...I will go check on your food. I will be back Mrs-I mean Ruth." I smiled warmly as I walked away, leaving the two adults to enjoy each others company. Mrs. Robinson's words repeated in my mind, the joyous feeling made me feel light on my feet.

I don't think I really ever made friends easily. At least, that is what I managed to gather from my scattered and rather shattered shards of my memories. After all, it seemed only an older version of me finally had a group of friends while the younger version was lucky to have the company of one. And if the majority of my friends happened to be the age of my parents or grandparents, well I wasn't going to complain.

"Ya got close to burning these," Al's voice spoke out, nearly causing me to nearly mess up on the flip. I turned around to face her, my cheeks flaring up.

"Sorry. Just got distracted." I rubbed the back of my head. Al merely nodded her head. She was dressed far more disheveled than usual. Dark purple bags rested underneath her eyes. A feeling a pang of guilt rested within me.

It seemed I was no longer the only one who dreads sleep now if Al's dark bags under her worried eyes said anything. It only started recently, well at least it became noticeable recently. It was my fault that she was like this, I know it. While some nights weren't bad, most nights left me screaming myself awake. Waking up in the early morning in severe mental pain and tears was never fun, not for me and not for Al. Al who now slept in the chair next to me in case it was one of those nights. I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve such kindness from Al.

And the worst part was that unlike the first time I had this type of tear and pain-inducing memory, these left me in a wave of confusion as I never could retain the memories of the dreams. The most I could remember were voices and blurs of colors.

"Ya can go back to ya usual duties hun," Al stated, dismissing me. I blinked at her tired tone.

"Are you sure? I can-"

Al waved me off and moved to the oven top. Knowing that I was no longer needed, I left the room and headed back to the Robinson's table.

"Al will be right with you with y'alls food."

"She's awake now is she hm? Always need to keep some type of control." Mr. Robinson shook his head with a smile.

I gave a short polite laugh, "Ain't that the truth."

"She has always been like that, even when she was a young bean," Mrs. Robinson chimed in, taking a drink of her water.

"Oh, you both knew her when she was a kid?" I said lowly, not really wanting Al to overhear this. While it probably was an invasion of privacy, I couldn't help but feel curious about the woman I had been living for the past several months.

"She didn't mention that?" Mrs. Robinson rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't be surprised bout that. Hunny, we have been friends with her family for years now."

"Oh really?" My curiosity was peaked even higher, "What was she like?"

Mrs. Robinson let out a laugh, "My, my ain't ya a nosy one." Her brown eyes twinkled, "Well she was definitely a troublemaker back then and still is. Now dat I think about, she seems much happier nowadays. Reminds me back when she was a youngin."

I frowned at that, "Happier?"

Mrs. Robinson nodded.

"Yeah hun. Ever since her sister-"

"Now now now Ruth, no need to bring up bad memories," Mr. Robinson cut in, his dark eyes looked downcasted and woeful.

"Now why y'all talkin bout bad memories?" There stood Al with two plates of several large pancakes.

"Oh Al, now ya know we only ordered two flapjacks each." Mr. Robinson tucked the napkin into his collar.

"Mmhmm," Al gave him a knowing look, "I know ya stomach Rog, I ain't a fool sugah."

Mrs. Robinson laughed as she began cutting into her breakfast.

Al placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me away from the table and to the bar. "You had a sister?" I couldn't help but blurt out quietly. Al's grip on my shoulder tighten. Her dark skin paled slightly.

"Now, I know dem two had big mouths but I know ya don't." Al's eyes narrowed slightly, "Ya know ya duties. So do dem. And mind ya business and keep ya mouth shut if ya ain't talkin to customers." With that Al stalked off, leaving me in my own shame. I deserved that, I should've kept it to myself. I played with the tip of my dress and couldn't help but wonder if it belonged to her sister. Could explain her previous blow up.

After a couple of hours, only several groups of people came in. For once I wished it was a busy day, anything to break the tense atmosphere I accidentally created. Al avoided me and I decided to keep out of her way.

"So how is physics treating ya?" I asked Ray. A light red colored his black cheeks as his friends laughed. Ray and his friends Allen, Jacob, and Richie were a group of college students who all went to Norfolk State University. They only became regulars a month ago and the only friends I had that were around my age.

I placed on hand on their table, a leaned forward. "That good huh?" I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Ain't nuthin of important," Ray said quickly, only to blushed harder when his friends laughed at his blunder.

Taking some pity I gave him a smile. "Now, how bout I give ya a milkshake. On the house, make up for whatever mishap that happen." Ray perked up that and gave me a relaxed smile.

"Now that is da best thing I heard all day." I nudged his shoulder and made my way to the kitchen. The groans from his friends made me laugh slightly.

As I walked to go make a milkshake, I noticed a lone figure hunched over and sitting at the bar. I blinked in surprise. When did he show up? "Hey there, sorry for the wait," I greeted the strange man with an unsure smile. The man merely grunted, not even bothering to look up. I felt my eye twitch. "What can I getcha today?" That made him look up and I couldn't help the feeling of shock I felt as well as the sharp throbbing pain from my forehead.

"_Yeh gunna be da one to help us?" _

_I glared at the shorter and far older man. Is this going to be a continuous thing? _

"_Logan," her companion spoke up gaining the man's attention, "Her and her friends got me here, didn't they? Have some faith, besides she has some tricks up her sleeves." He nudged my shoulder and gave me a kind smile. Nice to know causing a police barricade to be thrown into the air is considered a trick. At least I have one mutant in my corner. Probably gonna need it for this dumbass idea to work out._

Before I could say anything, I felt Al once again touching my shoulder.

"Ah James sugah. Ya came back," she greeted warmly. I blinked in confusion at the name change. James? Logan? Tomato, tomahto it seemed.

"Al," he greeted, his voice just as rough as the scene in my mind played. "Whose da kid?"

"Someone who was in need of help," she said shortly. The man, James…Logan...whatever, rose an eyebrow as he lit his cigar.

Al glared at him, "Aw shut ya mouth, ain't nun of ya business."

James just shrugged and tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Hunny, how ya go back to serving dem boys ovah there. Ray seems to be missing ya."

I nodded my head. I know when I am no longer needed and went back to my original goal of getting that free milkshake, leaving the two adults to their business.

"One milkshake on the house," I announced, placing the large chocolate milkshake in front of Ray.

"Ain't ya a doll," he mumbled, causing Allen to laugh.

"Hey Hadley, ya wanna know what happened during physics?" Allen asked, a mischievous smile dancing on his face. Ray's satisfied face shifted to one of horror.

"Allen," Ray warned

I bent forward, an equally mischievous smile on my face.

"Oh do tell my dear friend."

Allen also leaned towards me despite Ray's protest and the other boys' laughter and hoots of encouragement.

"Well, it seemed our dear friend Ray here is a bit of a sleep talker," he whispered. "A sleep talker with a certain name on his lips. In fact, it sounded almost-"

"Whoops," Ray nearly shouted, his milkshake accidentally slipping all over Allen causing him to stand up in shock.

"Rayyyy," he whined gesturing to his milkshake coated pants. Ray merely shrugged and gave him a smirk.

"Now now, yall calm down. I don't want Al to be on my ass," I said before rushing to go get a rag to clean up the mess.

"Speakin of Al," Richie spoke up, his afro bobbing as he rose his head to meet my eyes as I cleaned the table. "Whose da cracker she is gettin comfy with?"

I only shrugged. "I don't know man. Your guess is good as mine." I turned my head slightly towards the bar. My eyes met his cold grey ones causing me to flush in embarrassment and to quickly look back at the table.

"Y'all could've told me he was watchin us," I hissed to their amusement.

"Sorry," Richie said, though the amusement in his tone showed the insincerity. I rolled my eyes and tossed Allen the rag.

"Head to the bathroom and clean yourself."

"Ya want to help?" Allen wiggled his eyebrow. I gave him a pointed look.

"Do ya want me to sic Al on your ass?" Allen rosed his hands in surrender and sauntered to the bathroom.

I turned to look back at James and Al, both of them now seeming to be in a deep conversation.

"Don't ya boys think he looks like a circus ringleader?" I found myself asking.

My friends all looked at me in confusion.

"Where did that come from dove?" Ray asked.

"I...I dunno. Just a thought." I shrugged and went back to tending different tables. My thoughts, however, seemed occupied with a song. By song, I mean a singular lyric: "Come alive, come alive" with those two words just repeating to a tune that I could only hum.

Soon the sky started growing dark which signaled closing time. Table by table clustered of people paid and left. Table by table I said my farewell and walked people out. Table by table I cleaned. All while Al and the man James continued drinking.

Soon it was closing time as the clock struck 10 pm. Al seemed to barely be hanging onto consciousness while James seemed perfectly fine.

"Uh I hate to break up the reunion," I mumbled, making my presence cleared to the two of them, "But it is closing time and Al...you look like your going to eat shi- the ground soon."

Al slowly nodded her head, "Ya heard the girl James," she slurred and he just rolled his eyes.

"It was nice to see ya again Al," he said gruffly. His eyes drifted from Al to me. His stare unnerved me, it was as if he saw right through me. The dark-haired main merely nodded his head at me before heading to the exit.

"Howlett," Al shouted, her body tilting to the right causing me to rush to her side and have her lean her weight on me. James stopped walking, his head tilted towards us.

"Do I have ya word?" Al questioned, her stare was strangely intense despite the drunken hazed she was in.

James Howlett nodded his head and walked out. Despite his absence, I heard Al muttered a soft "thank you," before all her weight was on me.

"Well fuck you too James. Not even going to help me take care of your friend, Jesus fucking Christ," I muttered in annoyance as I basically carried Al out of the diner and to our apartment. With my foot, I opened her bedroom door and placed Al on her bed. Slowly I had her lay on her side and turned on her lamp.

I wasn't sure what I expected Al's bedroom to look like. But, I know I expected it to look more lively. Instead, it was drab with no pictures on her wall or anything on top of her dresser other than one propped up a picture right next to the lamp by her bed. It looked like it was barely lived in. I heard Al let out a large cough. "Al," I kneeled towards her, "Imma go get a trash can. Just wait five seconds okay?" I rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the plastic trash can and rushed back to the bedroom. With the trash can next to Al's head, I relaxed slightly. My eyes drifted to the picture from that stood on top of Al's bedside drawer.

Narrowing my eyes, I saw that it was a picture of two dark-skinned women. One with darker skin who seemed significantly older with dark glasses, tight curly hair, and a bright smile. The other one had black skin that was a shade or two lighter than the older woman with honeyed eyes and looser curls. It was obvious that the older one was Al, the glasses and hair were a dead giveaway. But the younger girl, she just drew a blank in my mind.

"Her name was Sasha," Al softly said. Her eyes were starting to tear up as she sat up.

"She was da most adorable child," Al smiled wistfully, "So full of life. She was gunna go on ta change da world I tell ya."

I stayed silent, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden turn of an emotional moment.

"Ya remind me of her," Al slurred, "Both of ya special."

"Al," I said hesitantly, "...is that your sister?"

Al's dark eyes narrowed at the term, her glasses sliding down her nose.

"Sistah," she spat, "Dat was what my momma and pops said. I nevah had a sistah." She stood up and hobbled to the picture.

"Al?"

Al gripped the frame, her knuckles turning a pale brown. Soon she threw the frame at the wall and she sobbed, sliding to the ground.

"Oh fucking shit." I jumped up and rushed to the fallen Al. Panic filled my body, my mind racing trying to figure out what to do.

"My baby," Al sobbed, "My poor baby."

"Baby?" I mumbled as I hugged Al and allowed her to sob into my shoulder. "Sasha was your kid?"

Al nodded her head. "I was young, stupid, and in love. My folks were so mad, so ashamed that I laid down with a white boy. Ripped her out of my arms."

"I'm so sorry Al," I whispered not really knowing what to say to help the situation, "I'm so sorry."

Al drunkenly sobbed as I patted her back and rocked her back-and-forth. How long was she holding all this in? Decades?

"It don't matter no more. She with her pops now," Al mumbled, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"He took her away?"

Al shook her head. "She wanna help out our people further down south. Wanted to do some good. Next thing I knew her and a couple of men were hanging on the trees."

I paled. My body going numb as Al slowly calmed down. How could I forget so easily what era I lived in? The horrors that good and innocent people faced?

"The world ain't fair, not at all hun," Al spat out before shoving herself up and laying on her bed.

"Go to bed hun, I'm sobah enough ta take care of myself." I nodded my head, numbly getting up and leaving the room.

The next morning Al didn't mention anything and neither did I. All I could do was give her a hug, much to her shock. A hug which she soon returned.

Some things are best left unsaid.

* * *

**I hope yall enjoyed this installment of the story. Finally got some Wolverine. Let me know your thoughts on what is going on in the story! We now got some backstory on Al, some hints about Hadley, and some good old Wolverine. What do you think Al and Wolverine discussed? What about what is happening with Hadley?**

**Until next time, when the plot really starts to kick in.**


	6. A Colorful Event

**I survived finals! I have to admit, this chapter was more of a struggle to write, but I got it down. I might come back to revise it if I have time. Thank you to Angelicsailor, akagami hime chan, AnimaQueen, and YourHomeGirlJen for your reviews! I really appreciated it. **

**And thanks Jen for enjoying the realism on how shitty the 50s and 60s were. I actually do quite a bit of research for it. And AnimaQueen, there are some hints dropped in this chapter about Hadley's life before ending up here ;)**

**Thanks for everyone who favorited and followed this story! ****I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Hard use of racial slurs (the n-word) are used in this chapter.**

**Edited 5/17/19: Uhhh whoops used the wrong name lol Where did Rebecca come from? My dead brain it seemed.**

* * *

The cool autumn winds whipped harshly across my face. The winds nipping my reddening cheeks and my teeth clattered as Al and I walked down the cracked cement sidewalk. Despite the multiple layers of clothing that I had piled on me, I could still feel the bite of the cold weather. "I-i-t's sooooo coldddd," I whined, sniffling my clogged up nose. Al exhaled loudly. "Oh really now? How could I forget such a fact? Musta been somewhere else durin da last several minutes of hearin ya complain."

I rolled my eyes and sniffled loudly. "I'm from California, this weather wasn't made for my delicate soul."

"Soul? What soul?" Al muttered, shaking her head. I glared at her with no real anger, before laughing.

"I know right, big mood."

Al merely ignored my comment. She already knew that there was no point in questioning the odd phrases that came out of my mouth.

I shivered as we continued to walk to the grocery store. Out of all the Saturday's for the weather to drop to thirty degrees to it had to be on the day I had to do restock duties. Usually, I would've gone by myself, but for some reason, Al decided to join me in the excursion. What made it stranger was the fact we were heading to the large supermarket near the more white area of the city compared to the local grocers near our diner.

"Y'know I love your presence Al, but what is with the occasion?"

"What's dat supposed ta mean? Can't I join my favorite employee ta da store?"

"...I'm your only employee Al."

Al let out an exaggerated sigh and threw her hands in the air, "Well since ya can't keep ya mouth shut...Thanksgivin is comin up and I thought we could do somethin togethah."

I blinked. It was Thanksgiving already? Guilt crept into my mind.

How could I forget something like that?

My silence caught Al's attention as she cleared her throat. "Ah, nevermind hun." She patted my shoulder.

"No," I said abruptly, "I would really appreciate that Al. I just...it was just...I didn't really think about them. My family."

Al stared at me with her warm brown eyes that held a certain type of softness that was rare for Al.

"I guess I just been so busy that I almost forgot the position that I found myself in." I shrugged trying to ignore the growing pit of sadness from creeping up again. I know that I had every right to be sad, but things could be worse. Far worse.

"It ain't ya fault hun. Ya just makin do with what cards ya been handed. Hangin on ta da past can be a double edge sword hun and sometimes it bettah ta let it go. Especially one ya can't remember. Ya do well ta remembah dat."

I wanted to argue against that. Tell her that this wasn't my place and the past could bring me back home, but when I saw the look in her eyes I swallowed my words. The look of protectiveness of a mother, one that I know I had seen many times before in my own mother's eyes. How could I tell the woman who had helped me so much as well as lost so much that I wasn't her child nor her family? It was simple, I couldn't. Because I was her family and she was mine. A fact that I know my family back from wherever I was from would appreciate.

So instead I nodded my head and walked beside her.

After ten more minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the outskirt of what people would call the "negro" section of the city. There rested the supermarket that reluctantly welcomed both black and whites, though I figured if it wasn't for Brown v Board of Education then it would be a very different situation.

Al paused for a moment, her hands digging around her purse until she pulled out several dollar bills and some change. "Ya hold these. Imma head in first, ya wait out here a bit before headin on in."

I nodded my head in understanding. Gotta keep up appearances.

"I didn't know I had a salary," I mused with a teasing smile as I fiddle with the money.

Al rolled her eyes, "Consider it a raise." With that she walked off, leaving me alone in the cold.

When she entered the store, I let out a deep breath. I always avoided coming up here. And as I stared at the cleaner more expensive area, I knew that what I assumed was correct. It was just one big reminder of me of waking up bloody and broken in a filth covered alley. Of constant hunger and wandering. A constant reminder of who I truly, some strange woman with no sense of who she was. A striking contrast to Al and the diner. A place where I felt safe, where I felt like someone.

I shook my head as I tighten my trembling fingers into a fist and walked into the grocery store. Unlike the first time I was here, I now had companionship and a home. I had Al now.

The grocery store was very clean and organized. Labels were hanging from the ceiling dictating what was what. I glanced around and spotted a resting shopping cart. Time to treat myself.

Soon my cart had bananas, sticks of corn, milk, with the addition of a couple of sweets. I had tried to seek out Al, but decided against it. I didn't want to cause her any trouble.

It seemed I finished before her as I leaned up against the store's wall as I waited. I kept my eyes focused on the bag of groceries that I held in my hands. I had nearly left my food back in the store when I went to hook my fingers into the bags handles only to find they were nonexistent. The look of bemusement on the lady's face will haunt my dreams.

"Ya were sure fast," Al's voice rung out causing me to look up.

"Mmm I think you were just too slow." Al scoffed and lightly smacked me behind the head causing me to laugh.

"Aw Al, I know you love me. Deep deep down you do."

"Watch ya mouth hun or no more raise for ya." I just gave her an innocent smile. My smile slowly melted away when I heard a group of footsteps behind us. Turning my head slightly to catch what seemed to be three men several yards behind us. I shook my head as if doing that would shake the uneasiness away from me. Paranoia, I was just being paranoid. They were most likely heading this way. Then again, what business did a group of white guys have to attend, especially one that involved walking into a mostly black neighborhood? I glanced at Al who seemed rather relaxed, so I decided to lead. After all, she would know best.

The sky slowly grew darker as we walked, the wind started to pick up again as it howled in my ears. We had left the white section of the city yet I continue to hear the echoes of heavy footsteps behind us. This couldn't possibly be a good thing. Not at all.

"I was thinkin bout havin ya cook da tur-"

"We are being followed Al," I whispered harshly swiftly cutting her off.

Al sighed, "I was hopin ya weren't gunna notice dat. Just keep walkin. Dey will leave soon enough."

I couldn't help but give her a skeptical look but nodded my head regardless. "Now have ya ever cooked a turkey before. I can just teach ya, ya probably learned to cook it wrong."

"Hey, nigger!" A loud male voice shouted out causing us both to pause. Al sharply inhaled and grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, walk faster with me now." Yet it was no used as the walking footsteps behind us turned into a run.

"Now, now, now where do you think your going negro?" A different voice spoke up.

I kept my fast pace until I heard Al grunt. Quickly I stopped myself and turned around to see Al thrown to the ground with three white men surrounding her.

As Al tried to pick herself up, one of the men stepped on her hand causing her to hiss in pain. "Now why is some negro filth doing harassing-"

"Get off of her you fucktard," I snarled as I ran towards Al and shoving the man as hard as I could.

"Hun, I need ya ta run-" Al whispered before a harsh kick to her stomach caused her to groan in pain. A strong grip on my arm caused me to look behind me only for me to be yanked backward. I hissed as I landed on some ice as I foot connected on my arm causing my head to land on the ground.

"Oh, you're a nigger lover ain't you?" The muddy shoe dug into my cheek. "Or did this nigger brainwashed you so huh?" They turned back to Al who looked at them with calm anger in her eyes.

"Or, perhaps John, she did some of that Nigger Magic?" Al grunted as one of their boots stomped on her hand.

A throbbing pain struck my head as I watched the scene. Despite my glasses, the world around me blurred. The sounds of voices seemed muffled as if they were talking underwater. I clenched my eyes shut as tears flooded down my face.

"_You mutie freak," the inky hair man sneered as he walked towards us. I felt Kai stiffen next to me as I squeezed my eyes shut. Why couldn't we have one day without issues? One day without a fight, was that so hard to ask?_

"_I'm sorry, but we have no clue what you are talking about," I said quickly, grabbing Kai's arm to guide both of us away from this potential mess._

"_Didn't you read the sign sugartits,? No mutants allowed," another man said. I glowered at him, but said nothing and kept on walking, dragging Kai behind me._

"_I swear to God if you start another fight," I hissed as I sent him a harsh glare. Kai's eyes harden but he nodded regardless. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I felt his body tense up. We couldn't afford a fight, not right now._

_That was when I was propelled by a stream of water as complete and utter chaos erupted._

"Leave us alone," I said weakly as I hobbled to my feet. The pain was searing with each movement I made. Al and the men blurred in and out of my vision and being replaced with the men with knives and the long-haired man from my some of my memories.

Suffocation. I was suffocating and I wasn't sure how. Everything hurt. It felt like my eyes were bleeding. The world was surrounded by colors. So many colors, fluid and bright. I just wanted everything to stop. Why couldn't they leave us alone?

"_LEAVE US ALONE!" A flurry of energy smacked several of the men, throwing them against the brick wall. A loud crack. So much blood. Kai's lightly blood-splattered face looked at me in shock._

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed as I swung my hands, trying to wave away the tingling feelings in my arm, trying to clear everything away. A strange orangish light blasted right at the men, flinging them away, one flinging into a brick building. A loud crack and snap echoed throughout the night.

I gripped my head, oh god everything hurts. It was if I could feel everything, every atom, every molecule. Everything tingled and prickle like needles prodding my skin.

"It hurts," I sobbed, yanking my hair. God make it stop. I felt my hair whipping harshly against my face. I watched as the particles of dust and dirt floating above the ground along with the streams of colors. I stomped my foot and suddenly the cement beneath me cracked.

"Hadley, we need ta leave now." I could barely hear Al's panic voice over the sound of the building around us creaking.

I could see her as clear as day through the harsh winds and chaos. She was orange, it was as if I could feel the warmth of it coming off her.

"It hurts Al, everything hurts."

"I know hun, I know. C'mon now we gotta leave."

I felt my body being lifted up as I closed my eyes trying to block out everything.

_I plopped into my saucer chair, leaning into it as my roommate blasted her music through her headphones. I scrolled through my phone as the soft sound of music ringed in my ears. My eyes glimpsing at the different news stories. Real Housewives Drama, Marvel news, DC news, another school shooting, Sports, annoying headache inducing politics. I rolled my eyes in disappointment, a typical day it seems. I scrolled down further reaching the science tab and...I paused. "Strange Sight in Space Leaves Scientist Baffle," I read allowed causing my roommate to look up. "Huh?" she muttered, taking off her headphones._

"_Some weird space shit I think."_

"_Meh, it's always something."_

_I shrugged, as I glimpsed through the article. From what I was able to gather was the fact there were several strange space ripples seen worldwide? Something on the lines of that. I couldn't help but wonder if the earthquake was somehow related._

"_I'll talk to Lena about it. She probably understands the jargon more than I do." _

_2020, bringing on the weird space shit._

When I forced my eyes open I was surprised and confused how we ended up at the Robinson's apartment. I recognized their decor anywhere. I felt myself being placed down on the sofa, worried voices echoed everywhere. I peered around the room, flickering colors danced around the room. Why were there so many people? Who was flickering the lights? The orange warmth started to retreat away from me causing me to grasp at it. The white glow the layered my hand clung onto the vibrant orange glow, dragging to back towards me. As I felt the warmth clung onto my cold fingers. A loud crash caused more panic muttering.

So much panic. It hurts, it hurts.

The last thing I saw was a familiar face from an old photograph. Sasha. The once lively brown of her skin now had a grey tone, a tone that covered her person. How she knelt over Al's body. Why was the orange so dull? The woman turned toward me, a look of understanding on her face. Her cold fingers touched my cheek, a dull grey-red color highlighting her figure. her wavy black hair as she turned back to Al was the last thing I saw before I drifted into the darkness of sleep.

_I sat with outside with my arms crossed outside the market store while my mama and grandmama shopped. It ain't fair that after one mishap that I wasn't allowed in anymore. How was I supposed to know it was gunna fall break like dat? With a huff, I kicked out my legs and stretched. This was gonna take forever. With a sigh, I stood up. They shouldn't miss me for a bit. With that I walked off, my torn up shoes kicking the dirt as I was walked aimlessly through town. That was until I saw a well dressed white boy sneaking off into the forest. I knew that falling him would easily give me a whoopin, but my curiosity won over as I followed him. I sat hidden behind a tree as I heard the boy whispering. I peeked over to see a flower slowly growing right in front of him. Suddenly the boy stood up causing me to turn back to my hiding place._

"_I know you're here," he said, "I...I demand you to come out."_

_I snorted._

"_I, I heard that! Come out or I will make you."_

_Figuring that I don't have much to lose, I walked up to him. His blue eyes widen as I approached him._

"_Oh ya will make me?" I mocked. As soon as I said that a tree branch swung down near me making me yelp._

"_Did...did ya do dat?"_

_The boy shrugged, a light blush growing on his face. I glared at his silence._

"_What? Ya don't want ta talk ta negro?" I stomped my foot. Was I not good enough for a white boy to talk too._

_His eyes widen and he quickly shook his head_

"_No, no, it is just...I didn't think anyone would stay." He sighed. My anger vanished as I watched the boy look down, tiny flowers growing around his feet._

"_I ain't gunna run if ya ain't." He looked up at me and I smiled._

"_Luke," he stuck out his hand._

"_Althea, but ya can call me Al if ya explain dat flower trick."_

* * *

_The smell of the fresh grass and lavender greeted me as I sauntered outside. I knew I only had an hour before my folks knew I was missing. With a grin I took off from the porch, grabbing the hem of dress as I ran into the forest. I hope I didn't miss him. After a few minutes of dodging branches, I came across the clearing. A large apple tree stood in the middle in full bloom. The grass was a vibrant green with vibrant lavenders and roses. I walked forward, my eyes glancing around for any sight of him. A frown formed on my lips when I could no sight of him. _

"_Is that a pout I spy?" A teasing voice rang out making me smile. Luke's arms hugged my waist as I leaned back into him. _

"_I thought I missed ya," I said, turning around to catch his lips._

"_You will never miss me," he said, embracing my lips with his own as he laid me down in a flowerbed of his creation._

* * *

_Pain, complete and utter pain. Luke, where are you?_

"_Althea, ah need ya to push now."_

"_I AM pushing!"_

_My mama was kneeling right beside me with my grandmama as my Auntie gave me orders._

"_Ah see it's crowning. Keep pushing Althie."_

_Blood so much blood._

"_It's a girl."_

"_Let me see her...wait where are ya takin her? MAMA LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER"_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the lack of pain. A mild headache and the feeling of a slight tingle, yes, but nothing compared to before. The next thing I noticed was the colors, especially on my hands and arms. A strange fuzzy white light hovered above my hands, almost like a glove. It trailed up my arms, my legs, my stomach. However, when I forced a blink they were gone. Blink and they were back. Lastly, I noticed the Robinson's living room was in disarray, with broken glass everywhere and what seemed to be dried up blood.

What the fuck happened?

* * *

**I hope yall enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think so far. Sorry for any typos and grammatical mistakes. I don't really have time to edit. Life be like that. Until next time, where the next section of Hadley's life begins.**


	7. Everything is Fine

**I is back! This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to move certain things from this chapter to the next chapter for pacing. Thank you to everyone who has been following the story as well as favorited and/or followed it. Thank you to ****akagami hime chan for your review! ****I hope yall enjoy! **

* * *

The Robinson's household was silent, the only noise seemed to be coming from me. "Hello?" I called out, my voice coming out weak and hoarse. My legs wobbled beneath my weight as I tried to walk forward. My legs gave out beneath me as I collapsed to the ground that was covered in broken glass and blood. "Fuckin shit," I hissed, trying to push myself up again.

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs. Robinson's voice rung out as the sound of rushing footsteps echoed in the quiet room.

"Mrs. Robinson?"

"Now I told ya to call me Ruth sweetheart. But oh, never mind that." Her soft arms wrapped around my waist as she helped me up. "You aren't in any condition for movin around. Ya need ya rest. Both of ya do."

A groan left my mouth as my body landed back on the couch. "Al? Where's Al?"

Mrs. Robinson placed the back of her hand on my forehead, "On my bed restin sweetheart. Yall gave us a fright burstin in like that. Both of ya lookin like death. I'm just glad yall made it here before Al…" her voice trailed off, her brown eyes were soft with worry.

"Wha-what happened Ruth? What happened last night?"

Mrs. Robinson gave me a pitying look, "Oh hun, when ya were in better condition I was hopin ya would tell me that. Al burst in here with ya in her arms. Both of ya bleedin. Next thing I knew da lights were flickerin and explodin. I thought yall brought da devil with yall dear God. We placed ya on the couch and before Al could say anythin she was on the floor with a scream."

Weakly, I nodded my head. Explained the chaotic sight I woke up too. My mind flashed back to all the chattering voices. "Were you havin a party?"

Mrs. Robinson arched an eyebrow. "A party? Where would ya get that idea sweetheart?"

"Voices, all da voices."

"Sweetheart, it was just me and Roger when yall came in." I blinked in confusion and shook my head. That can't be right. Why would she lie?

"Ya must've hurt ya head. Rest up sweetheart."

"I'm fine Ruth, ya worrin too much about me."

"My house darling, my rules. Now get sum sleep, ya acting too much like Al now," Mrs. Robinson scolded lightly before leaving me alone on the couch. I frowned at her words, I didn't sound like Al. Did I?

With a sigh, I rested my eyes wishing for sleep to overtake me.

It never did. After several minutes of trying, I opened my eyes with a groan. There was a light clatter coming from the kitchen as well as the sound of trickling water. The flashes of the boy that controlled plants came back to my mind. It was clear, like a photograph. "He called me Al?" I muttered as I thought back on it. The emotions felt so real, like that it was me that felt them.

The feeling of dirtiness overtook my, how invasive I felt. It was as if I experienced a private memory that did not belong to me. But the question was how was that even possible?

I shoved myself off the couch once again, this time feeling a lot stronger than before. With a deep breath, I started my search for Al. Was she okay? Mrs. Robinson's description of her didn't really inspire a lot of hope. Thankfully my search wasn't long due to the limited amount of room that the Robinson's house had. Though, I wished it was longer so I had more time to prepare for the sight I saw.

Al laid on the queen sized bed, his normally dark brown skin seemed to be several shades lighter than usual. The grey undertone made her look cold and lifeless. Her tight curly hairs seemed flattened and lifeless. It was as if the things that made Al Al were just vacant and dead.

I reached forward, my fingers almost about to brush a limp curl away before I recoiled. My mind flashed back to last night. The memory of grabbing Al being followed by her collapse. I bite my lip harshly as I backed my way out of the room. Was it possible that it was my fault she was in this condition? Did that one touch cause all that? While correlation by no means proved causation, the hazy details and no clarity of what happened last night only made that situation seem more likely. Besides, it was better to be safe than sorry. If that ended up being the case, another accidental touch could put Al six feet underground.

Before I left the room, the trashcan by the corner of the door caught my eye. Well more like what was in the trash itself. There laid a newspaper, all crumpled up with today's date printed on top of it. The feeling of nausea came back as I stared at the front page headline.

**TWO BOYS FOUND DEAD. ONE INJURED. NEGRO WOMAN SUSPECTED.**

With trembling hands, I threw the paper back in the trash can before rushing out of the room. Swiftly I grabbed my coat from the coat tree and headed out into the street.

The paper couldn't be right. Those boys were assholes but they needed jail time, not an execution. Despite the cold autumn breeze, I speed walk on. The pounding of my heart kept me warm.

When I arrived at the last place I remembered from the night before, I paused in horror of the scene before me. My mouth dropped open as I let out a gasp as I stopped in front of the police tape.

The section of the neighborhood was nearly destroyed. Some of the streetlamps were twisted in different directions. Other's were broken and just laying on the ground. Few of them were melted. The iron poles looked like melted candle wax. The street had several long deep cracks. Cracks that were several yards deep. They seemed to zigzag miles. The street and sidewalk also had black skid marks, marks that looked charred and burnt. The surrounding buildings seemed to bent forward at an odd angle. As if they were being pulled forward. The bricks on the buildings were in bad shape as well. Some of the bricks were missing with only charred residue was in its place. Some were nearly disintegrated or melted, the rest were cracked and deformed. Dried rusted blood was sprayed across the wall of the building. Dark dried up puddles were on the ground. It was like a scene out of a comic book. Unnatural and warped beyond what was humanly possible.

"Excuse me miss?" My head shot up towards the voice. A nicely dressed man who held a notepad in hand was walking towards me. I released a shaky breath before quickly retreating away from the scene.

"Excuse me miss? Wait! Miss?"

I refused to turn around. Instead, I rushed away from the scene. A scene created by me. It was all my fault, and it seemed the city already found a scapegoat.

"Hadley! My dear, where in da lord's name were ya?" Mrs. Robinson's high pitch voice ringed in my ears as I made it back to her home. Her hands gripped my arms as she shook my body. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could do was think about what I just saw. The utter destruction I caused and I had no clue how.

"I came back and ya were missin. Nearly made Al pass out again. I tell ya-" she stopped, her eyes narrowing on my face, "Sweetheart ya pale as a ghost...and...ya eyes are tearin up? Hunny, what happened?"

"Al is up?" I shrugged Mrs. Robinson's grip off me as I rushed towards the bedroom where Al was situated. Mrs. Robinson let out a sigh and grumbled something indecipherable as she followed closely behind me.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw Al sitting up in bed, spoon in hand as she drinks what I assumed to be broth. Her eyes rose up and met mine. The usual glint of light that rested in her eyes was no longer there. Instead, they were dull and lifeless, like a doll's eyes. "Al?" My voice came out as a soft whisper. I shifted my weight between my legs.

A weak smile grew on her tired face as she placed her bowl on the bedside table and patted the bed. Something spark in those dull eyes of her, not a good spark though. A spark of concern and worry. Though any sign of life was preferable to the uncanny doll eyes. With a hesitant step, I made my way to her and took a seat on the bed.

"Thank ya Ruth." Al's voice was hoarse and quiet. If it weren't for the silent household no one would have been able to hear her. Mrs. Robinson nodded her head, "Huns let me know if y'all need anythin." With that she exited the room, leaving me with Al.

"Al? Are you good?" I reached out to her. Al flinched away causing my hand to quickly retreat back. "...sorry."

Al sighed, "It ain't ya fault. Let's just not take any risk."

I nodded my head and shifted my body further away from her. The silence was suffocating. Neither of us not knowing what to say.

"What happened last night?"

Al shifted herself up, "Whatcha remembah?"

"Um...pain. Like a migraine. It was like I could feel everything, it was shi- it was awful," I paused as furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought, "Double...vision? I guess? I don't really know. Voices and colors. You collapsed and then your dau-" I went silent, biting my lip. Was it really the time to tell her that her daughter was there? "Then I followed. Had a couple...weird? Yeah, weird dreams."

Al just watched me in silence, not even moving. "And today?"

"I...I saw what I did, the aftermath of it." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"It ain't ya fault sugah," Al sighed, "I can't tell ya much. But what I can tell ya is dat ya saved us. So don't ya go on feelin guilty for doin what ya had to do."

"But...I don't even know what I did Al," I hissed, "and it ended up hurting you as well."

"It ain't ya fault," she reaffirmed, "we alive cuz of ya and mistakes happen. In time we'll figure it out. Just give it time."

All I was able to do was nod my head. It was half-hearted gesture.

"...I," Al took a deep breath, "When I was a young girl I knew someone like ya. He was a white boy, wealthy family, the angel of his parents' eyes. But I knew sumthin dey didn't."

"Plants," I whispered, remembering the boy with controlled plants. Al froze, her eyes narrowing.

"How did ya know dat?"

"After," I paused trying to find the right words, "After I tried to grab the orange color that was radiating off you I passed out. He was there in the dreams...well at least some of them. I was...I was you?"

She cleared her throat, "Wha-what did ya see?"

"I...You...We followed him into a forested area, uh meeting him in a field...and that's it."

She nodded her head slowly, "Huh, wonder what else ya could do. Anyways-" she shook her head, "it took him time ta control dat. Even den things-mishaps happened. Sasha, my baby girl, she was like ya as well. Got it from her father, just with flowahs." A wistful smile appeared on her face, "She would make da prettiest of flowahs. Like an artist."

"What happened to Luke?"

Al went quiet, her smile fading away. "War takes away a lot of things hun."

We sat together in silence for several moments before Al's voice spoke out.

"Does it get bettah?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Uh what?"

"Don't play dumb hun. I know ya ain't from here, I saw dem coins ya had. 2016 is good ways from now."

I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed. It was only fair that since Al opened up then so should I.

"I...I don't have a lot of memories, but in ways it does. Far better than what is happening now, but it isn't perfect. Not remotely." Each word I said came out with a taste of bitterness. Humans were flawed assholes with a large us vs them complex. If only we could all chill out for a moment.

"Just gotta keep up da good fight. Anythin good don't come easy."

"Why shouldn't it? We are all people in this nation, we all bleed red. Why should skin color, religion, or whatever have to do with it?"

Al didn't respond, and she didn't have too. Power, control, fear, ect. Emotions, people's greatest strength and weakness.

"I heard ya were talkin like me. Ya bettah not be tryin to replace me now. I aint goin nowhere anytime soon."

I laughed, a laugh that felt a long time overdue.

We ended up leaving the Robinson's residence later that night. I was able to lead Al back home with several layers of thick clothing separating us. While we weren't sure it was touch or the connection of the colors that caused Al's collapse, we decided not to take any chances. The fact the surrounding colors of people had left my vision only made the contact feel safer. Thankfully due to last night incident, the streets were rather remote. Only one or two cars were driving through the streets at a time. Most of the cars were the usual traffic one would see in this part of the city. All except one car. This car was too white, too clean in a way.

"Stop starin at da cars and let's get movin. I'm missin my own bed."

Rolling my eyes I picked up our pace, shaking the thought of the convertible away.

I never felt more relieved to enter our apartment. Gently I guided Al to her bed. "I'm fine now hun. Ya go get sum rest as well. It's been too long of a day."

"If ya say so Al. You know where to find me if ya need anything."

I dragged my tired limbs to my couch as I dropped my body down. Quickly I slipped off my shoes as I stared at the curtain drawn window.

Before I was able to allow myself to drift off into the darkness, I yanked myself up and made my way to the window.

With a large yawn, I started to close the curtain until a bright light caught my attention. I took off my glasses, brushing the lens with the cloth of my long sleeves. Peering through the window I saw a familiar sight. A spotless white car. Before I could make out any other features it drove off. Drove off not in the direction of the other neighborhoods but in the direction towards the whiter side of town.

With uneasiness growing inside my stomach I drew the curtain close.

I laid down on the couch now feeling wide awake. I must be overthinking again.

Everything is fine.

And if not, then I will keep us safe as I did before.

It will be fine.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors/grammatical errors, I just go in the zone for a bit. If I have any time I will come back and reread it again. **

**I had to say I got back in the writing spirit due to rewatching DOFP: Rogue's cut.**

**Next time: Thanksgiving, a surprise guest, and the end of part one**

**Let me know your thoughts on the story! What do you think will happen next, how are the characters treating you, what is Hadley's mutation?**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	8. A Fiery End

**Welcome back to an extra long chapter of Lost. Can't believe this ended up being 16 pages and 5,472 words lol. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following. Thank you to ****YourHomeGirlJen for your review.**

**I hope yall enjoy the end of part one! And sorry for what happens.**

* * *

The next couple of days things got back into the usual routine. Only this time I got to run the diner while Al rested up from the incident. It was exciting in the beginning, then it became a struggle.

When it was just a couple people everything was smooth sailing but as the crowds started to come, well that is when the trouble began. The light colors that seemed to be wrapped around people's bodies seemed to come and go in my vision. The plates I would touch would either explode, melt or disintegrate. In fact, most of the things I touched ended up in that state. It got worse when I slammed my hand on the counter by the stove and a yellow blade seemingly cut through the counter, splitting it in two. I was extremely glad Al was upstairs in bed so she didn't smack me for the string of curse words that left my mouth. A small string of smoke came out of the wreckage as well as the smell of burnt granite.

"Oh god Al is going to kill me," I moaned as I slid to the floor. In defeat, I laid my head between my knees as a long groan escaped my lips.

The kitchen door creaked open. "Uh hey doll, is everythin good? Da boys and I heard a com-aw holy shit. What da."

"I honestly don't know Ray," I moaned, "Everything I touch is falling apart. Literally falling apart." I heard his footsteps come towards me.

"Don't touch me," I snapped as I felt his body inch near me.

"I get it, I ain't gunna be touchin nothin." Ray sat down beside me. "Uh ya know, it ain't even dat bad. Ya should see me in da kitchen, looks like a tornado it when I done."

I let out a weak laugh and tilted my head towards him. He peered down at me with a goofy smile. "You sick, you're turning a bit red," I teased back. His eyes grew wide as he rubbed his cheeks.

"I don't know whatcha talkin bout." He pouted which only made me smile.

"So uh, what uh happened in here?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Everything was good in the morning, then it just," I gestured to the mess.

Ray nodded his head before getting to his feet. He walked to the cabinet and pulled out an apron.

Quickly I followed him, "Uh what are you doing?"

"I'll have ya know I'm a great cook and server." He smirked at the confused look on my face. "Well, if everythin you touchin falls apart. Ya gunna need a new pair of hands. Now tell me what we have to do."

I looked at him in shock as I quickly shut my gaping mouth. "Ya, of course. Sorry, just shock that you can actually cook for a moment."

He threw me an offended look before snorting.

While I would never admit it to his face, but Ray saved my ass and to his credit, he was a pretty good chef. Even took the shit his friends threw at him when he walked out wearing an apron to serve food.

"You free for the next two days?" I asked as I removed his plates from him. By the time most people started leaving was when I started to be able to actually touch things without destroying them. Typical. So Ray ended up being my last customer, on the house of course. The least I could do.

"Depends if dat means I get to be in ya company or not."

"Of course, I can't have you ruining the kitchen more than it already has been."

Ray smiled as he stretched his back. "Ah great, it's a date den." His faced flared a red bright enough to be brightly displayed on his dark brown skin.

"Uh, by date, I meant ya know it is dated in my uh mental ah calendar. It is sumthin dat I say."

I gave him an amused look and nodded my head. "Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say darling."

He coughed into his drink, nearly choking on the water causing me to laugh loudly. I turned to bring the dishes back to the kitchen but I paused when I saw that stupid white car outside through the window.

"Oh you got to be kiddding me," I hissed, roughly placing the plates back on the bar counter and walked outside. As soon as I whipped open the door the car sped off, in the same direction as it usually did.

"Yeah go fuck off assholes!" I hollered at the speeding car despite the fact they most likely couldn't hear me.

"Uh what da hell was dat?" Ray asked when I walked back in.

"That fucking white car," I sighed while returning to my duties, "I swear it has been loitering outside for the last two days before speeding off to wherever."

Ray frown and bit the edge of his lips. "Maybe y'all should tell sumbody?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Yeah? Like who? The cops? They couldn't care less about what happens in the black side of the city." Especially with what happened with those white boys I added silently. While there is no proof that they were connected, I couldn't help but be concerned about the potential connection.

Ray sighed and shrugged as he followed me into the kitchen, "I know dat, but ya white dove. Maybe dey will have a more concern ear?"

I turned the faucet on and started scrubbing the dishes, "And let them know that an undocumented white girl is living is a mostly black neighborhood. I don't even want to think about what conclusion they will end up drawing."

"Ya have a point, though don't take it out on da dishes. We had enough casualties today."

I stopped the scrubbing and sighed. He was right. I washed off the soap bubbles on the dishes and placed them on the dish rack.

"I know, I know. It is just...after what happened to those white guys now this. The timing is just

..." my voice trailed off

"Suspect?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, basically."

"Ya know what, Imma talk to my folks. See if there's anythin we can do to help yall out."

"That would be great actually Ray. Who knew you had a brain in that skull of yours."

He shook his finger at me, "Don't push ya luck dove."

We walked out of the kitchen and headed to the door. "I can walk back with you," I offered as I held open the door.

Ray shook his head, "I'll be fine dove. Ya close up and check up on Al." He waved goodbye and walked off towards his family's apartment. I kept my eyes on him until he was out of sight before I locked up.

I headed back upstairs to Al and entered her bedroom. She was upright with a pillow behind her back as she read a dirty old book with a golden inscription that read "The Time Machine".

Her head perked up as she heard the door open. She pushed up her glasses and examined me. "How did runnin everythin by yaself go?"

Flashes of broken dishes, utensils, and countertops went through my mind. I shrugged, "It went fine. Though that white car paid a visit again."

Al tapped her nails on the back on the book and frowned. "If it keeps goin on, we'll stay with a friend for a bit. I don't like dis no more. Happenin far too often ta be a coincidence now."

"Yeah, uh Ray was gonna talk to his family about it. I'll keep you updated if they don't call us."

"Oh did he know?" Al mused with a teasing smile. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Oh shut it and go back to reading. I'm going to wash up."

Al merely hummed and went back to her reading.

Before I went to wash up I moved the curtains of the window slightly and peered out only to see a white car drive off again.

The stupid white car.

* * *

_A rather tall man was kneeling on the ground. Several boys kept hitting over and over with baseball bats or their fists. Each time the man made a movement to get up, he was swiftly knocked down. Blood was piling up on the ground._

_I couldn't help but watch on in horror for a couple of seconds. Shocked that I was witnessing something so evil and barbaric. How quickly people turned on each other was horrifying._

_I rushed towards them, unsnapping my keys from my lanyard and flipping out my key knife. _

"_Fucking freakshow," one of the boys with a bat sneered, slamming the bat on the man's kneecap. "Go back to your own fucking world."_

"_Hey!" I shouted. My voice and presence made the boys pause and look up. The man covered in blood looked at me, an ugly sneer on his face._

"_What you want?" One of the unarmed boys questioned. _

"_Are you fucking serious? You are beating the absolute shit out of someone. When has that ever been okay?"_

_The blonde one rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter, not like he is one of us. He ain't even from here."_

"_So? He is a mutant from earth version whatever. He probably can beat the everloving shit out of you morons, so great fight pick. The world is changing, suck it up."_

_The brunet glared at me, tapping his bat on the side of his shoe. _

"_What you gonna do? Call the cops so they can just detain the alien? Or do you want to join him? Bloody and on the ground?"_

_As he took a step towards me, I pointed my knife at him. Wow, this was an awful idea. Next time, skip out on stopping psychopaths with bats from a fight and mind my damn business._

"_I know I won't win this fight, but I know that I will bring at least two of you down with me," I threaten, not wavering my hand as they moved closer to me. The man of the ground started to get up with the attention now drawn to me._

_The brunet looked at my knife then back at me. He merely rolled his eyes and walked off. His friends trailing behind him. I let out my breath that I was holding, dropping my arm._

_I looked at the man I just saved and to my surprise received an ugly glare from him._

_Guess I wasn't going to be receiving a thank you anytime soon._

* * *

The next morning I spent a good amount of time prepping to try to take my mind off of everything. From Al, the car, my dream, everything. I just wanted things to go back to how it was. But, that isn't how it goes.

Soon the clock chimed signaling that it was nine o'clock. I brushed my hands on my apron and made my way to the bar stools.

The first person to arrive was Ray, which shouldn't have been surprising at all but still slightly was.

"Oh, you should up rather early. Thought you were coming in around noon?"

Ray gave me a confused look as he sat next to me. "I told ya I was gunna help out?"

"Yeah, but like I thought noon was implied. More people equaled more incidents."

He leaned forward, a mischievous smile on his face. "Yeah, but how could I passed up spendin mo' time with ya?"

I felt my face grow warm as I averted my eyes. "You be careful, a mouth like that can get both of us in some trouble."

Ray waved me off, "Trouble will find us anyways dove." He walked into the kitchen and came back wearing one of the spare aprons.

"Ya know dove?"

"Hmm?"

"I realized I nevah found out ya birthday."

I smirked and tilted my head towards him. I had forgotten about that bet. It was the second week he and his friends arrived. If he guessed my birthday, he gets a free meal. He failed every guess.

"Yeah, because you are a shit guesser."

He gave me a pout. "That might be true, but ya can't leave me hangin."

"June twenty-second."

He blinked at me, his mouth wide open.

"June...twenty-second…" he managed to get out.

I looked at him oddly and nodded my head.

"Ya birthday passed and ya didn't let me know sugah?"

The two of us turned around and saw Al all dressed up in his winter clothes. "I could've baked ya cake hun."

"I'm-I'm sorry Al, but what are you doing up?"

"We closed for da next several days. Thanksgivin is comin up and I wanna see what damaged ya did to my kitchen."

Ray and I glanced at each other. "...uh what do you mean?" Ray asked innocently.

"Don't covah for her," Al narrowed her eyes, "I heard ya from upstairs."

I winced, "Damn," I whispered, closing my eyes softly.

Al opened the kitchen door slightly and sighed. "It could be worse." I could tell she was just trying to make me feel better. "It comin out of ya paycheck."

I shrugged, "Sorry Al. It was…" I made random gestures before plopping my hands in my lap. Al merely nodded before turning her attention toward Ray.

"And what are ya doin here so early kid?"

Ray glanced at her then to me then back to Al. "Uhhhh."

"He was gonna help me like he did yesterday. He was...my new set of hands," I stepped in, giving Ray a small smile.

Al examined him before looking at me. She nodded her head. "Whatever happened in dat kitchen kid nevah happened ya hear me."

Ray nodded his head quickly, his posture stiffening at Al's glare.

"Well, I guess ya kids can make yaselves sumthin to eat. I'll be back in a few," Al said as she headed towards the door.

I stood up and followed her. "Al, with everything going, do you think going out by yourself is a good idea?" I whispered harshly.

She gave me a soft smile, "I'll be fine, I been goin stir crazy up there. I'm just gunna see Jeffery and Sammie. Besides no one will recognize me. Now sugah go enjoy ya date." She threw a wink at me and headed out.

I stood by the door as I watched her walk off. The only sense of peace I got was the fact there was no care in sight.

"Well," I said as I flipped the open sign around, "Let's make some food."

We sat across each other at the booth. Plates of grilled cheese and roasted veggies laid on both plates.

"Ya know," Ray said with a mouth full of food making me look up from my plate, "After uh we clean up. How bout we go for a walk? I know sum nice stores around."

"Uhh I don't know Ray," I pushed my plate of half-eaten food away from me, "What if the car comes back here?"

"Da car comes back here and ya are alone? It would be safer in numbahs, y'know."

I moved my head side to side in consideration. "Well, you have a point," I mused as I grabbed the dishes and made my way back to the kitchen.

"Of course I do, we established I had a brain remembah. And Imma make another one, ain't ya gonna finish up ya food? Ya barely ate."

I scraped off the scraps of foods from my plate into the trash. "I'm not hungry." I shrugged as I soaked out plates in the sink.

Ray shook his head but let it go, "So bout dat walk?"

"Hmm I guess I'm sold. Better not disappoint me hun."

"Oh please have sum faith in me dove."

I gave him a faux skeptical look before shaking my head with a smile. "I'll be right back, I rather not freeze my ass off."

"Can't have dat happenin."

It only took five minutes to add several more layers of clothing. When I got back down to the diner, Ray was laying on one of the tables.

"I hope you didn't fall asleep on me," I mused as I stood by his feet.

He jolts up nearly falling off the table. I arched my eyebrows. "Smoooooth." I smirked.

"Whatcha mean, dat was on purpose." He stood up, brushing hands on his pant legs.

"Uh huh, sure it was. Let's go before I change my mind."

"Oh yeah, c'mon now ladies first."

The walk was peaceful and mostly silent. Ray was mostly telling me different stories of things that had happened here. He was a pretty good storyteller.

"And ya see dat basketball ovah there. Dat was where I single-handedly beat a group of eighth graders in ball when I was in sixth."

"Wow, did you get curve stomped afterwards?"

"Dey wish they could touch all dis." He threw me a smirk. His smirk slowly changed into a full blown smile as his eyes caught a building that had a wrought iron sign that said "Jackson's General Store".

"And dis is my family's store," he said proudly as he bowed in front of the store, "Since Thanksgivin is tomorrow, we decided to close up for today and tomorrow. Which means, we get first pickin." He jangled his keys as he walked up to the brick building.

"Damn, I totally forgot," I hissed to myself as I followed him into the store

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing, just remembered that Al and I lost all our food for Thanksgiving," I sighed as I glanced around the cluttered shop, "Ya think yall have any turkey around."

"Sorry, dis ain't a grocery store. But dat does remind me…" Ray voice trailed off as he disappeared further into the shop leaving me alone surrounded by shelves of books, clothing, board games, and trinkets. The counter has a glass panel displays different types of jewelry.

Behind the counter were two large shelves with a glass window. Inside the display were tiny glass-painted animals. Beside the shelves, there was a large bookcase displaying a wide array of books.

I couldn't be sure if the store was small or the large amount of merchandise made it feel smaller.

"Uh sorry." Ray was back, hands behind his back and his tight curls in an unruly mess. "But, my folks were sayin dat ya and Al can come stay with us for a coupla of days. Dat is if yall want to."

"Thanks mate, I will let Al know." I tried to glance behind his back which caused him to shift away from me. "Find anything interesting?"

"Well...since I missed ya birthday." He moved his right hand out in front of me and unclenched his fingers. Within his palm laid a silver charm bracelet with a single dove dangling off it.

"Jesus Ray, you didn't have to do shit."

"Ya can pay me back when it's my birthday then. Try to top me."

Gently I picked up the bracelet, careful not to accidentally touch him. "I love it. Thank you, really man." Quickly I unchained the bracelet and put it on. A warm feeling growing in my chest.

Ray's cheeks flared red again as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ray opened up his other hand which showed a folded up piece of paper, "And dis is just our phone numbah and address. In case anythin comes up."

"Thank you Ray. You're a lifesaver right now." I grabbed the paper and placed it in my pocket.

His eyes glanced at the cuckoo's clock, wincing when he saw the time.

"Is it okay if we head back. My folks are havin all of us clean da house before da rest of our folks come out."

I shrugged in indifference, "It's no problem, besides I should make sure everything is okay back there."

With that we head back out into the streets, the grey skies making everything seem colder than usual. Street after street, block after block we walked. There was definitely more people out and about compared to nearly deserted walk all the way to his family's store in the morning. We decided to walk by the edge of the sidewalk to make more room for the others.

I looked to my side to watch Ray, his face was calm and relaxed. I cleared my throat a little. The noise grabbing his attention.

"So, you enjoying your break off school?"

"Ya have no idea, should've just stayed workin at da shop."

"I feel that, but hey. Might come in handy later."

Ray shrugged as we neared Al's diner and place.

"Well...this is my stop." I waved towards the diner across the street.

"Yeah, that it is…" Ray's voice was quiet as he took a step towards me. His eyes met my before lowering a bit then back to mine.

I froze, my eyes widening at the closeness between us. With an apologetic smile, I backed away.

"I really should get going Ray. I'll let Al know what your folks said."

His face dropped a little before weakly perking up.

"Ya have our number and address right?"

I nodded as I patted my pocket, "You covered all bases."

I started to walk towards the diner when I heard the sound of a motor sound off. Suddenly I hear Ray yell out my name.

I jump backward, landing on my ass as the spotless white car sped past me.

"Holy shit Hadley, ya good?"

Ray was right beside me, his hand outreach to help me up.

I waved off his hand as I stumbled back to my feet.

"Yeah, just nearly became roadkill. Life be like that." I watched as the car swerved around and drove off past us again. My breath got stuck in my throat as I recognized the white cadillac as the one to be lurking outside the diner and apartment for the past several days.

"Oh that son of a bitch," I seethed as Ray watched the whole situation unfold with wariness and unease.

"Dat's the car ain't it?"

"Yup," I said popping the p.

"Ya and Al gotta come with us tonight. This ain't gonna end well for anyone."

"I...I'll tell her what happened. You just get some safely."

Ray sighed but nodded his head, "Fine, but I mean what I said. Y'all better come over."

Ray walked off, but he made sure to keep eyes on me as I made my way across the street to the diner.

I rushed up to the apartment only to be greeted by the darkness of an empty apartment. The feeling of nervousness grew within me as I checked her bedroom to feel absolute relief to see Al laying on the bed with her book in hand.

"Al," I gasped out making her look up.

"What is da devil's name happened to ya? Ya lookin like a ghost."

"We need to go, like now."

"Whatcha talkin about hun?" Al closed her book, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"That car means trouble Al. I don't know if it is related to what happened to those guys or something else, but I do know it just tried to mow me down a couple of minutes ago."

Al quickly got up and eyed me up and down.

"I'm fine, but this is just not adding up to a good result."

Al sighed and solemnly nodded her head. "Ya right, ya right. Let me pack sum things up and we will head out." She sighed as she rubbed her face. "Aw shit," Al cursed.

"Did...you just swear?" If it was in any other situation, I would've been laughing.

"Not da time sugah, I just remebah dat I left my wallet at Jeffery's. Be a doll and rush ovah there as I pack up."

I nodded my head as I rushed out of the room, "It is the place a block away from the Robinson's right?"

"Ya got it, now go."

That was all she had to say. I gently ran down the stairs and into the diner. Soon I was out in the street, only the stars, moon, and street lights providing a light source.

I ran as fast as my lungs allowed me down the street. It only lasted for a couples minutes before I got winded. I still refused to slow down, merely settling for a fast pace walk which strained my legs but was far preferable to walking.

A bright light blinded me for a half second as a car speed by me. Before I could turn around to see what car it was another bright headlight stunned me as another car sped behind it. With a frown I picked up my past, turning my speed walking into a jog.

I finally managed to catch my breath when I found myself standing outside Jeffrey and Sammie's apartment complex. I quickly climbed up the metal stairs and knocked on their door.

The door swung open revealing the greying black afro of Jeffrey Johnson. He peered down at me, a smile slowly forming as he stomped his cane on the floor.

"Ah ain't it Miss Hadley. Ya here for Al's wallet? Dat woman always forgets sumthin when she visits."

I gave him and strained smile, "Yes sir. If you don't mind, I really need to get going."

His brown eyes narrowed, "Is everythin alright Miss Hadley?"

"Yeah everything is gucci, but I really need to get going so…"

Mr. Jeffrey shook his head. "Kids these days with dem slang, makin no damn sense," he muttered underneath his breath before turning his head around, "Sammie da wallet! He shouted.

"I comin I comin," Sam muttered as he hobbled towards us with his cane in one hand and Al's wallet in the other.

"Now let her go on her way, busy one dat girl." Sammie handed me her wallet with a nod as he went back to the living room.

"Have a nice night!" I shouted as I rushed down the stairs. With Al's wallet in a death grip, I started sprinting down the roads. My heart pounding in my chest as I gasp for air as I ran through the night. The only noise was the sound of my feet slamming down against the pavement.

The smell of smoke only made me push myself to run faster. Fear and dread were now fueling me.

I skidded to a stop as I saw the sight before my eyes.

Two cars. Two white cars were parked outside Al's diner. Laughter coming from the men sitting on top of the hood, beer bottles in hand.

If it was any other night, it would've been impossible to see such details. Details such as the plaid shirts and run down jeans they wore.

Not tonight though, because the night was lit up from roaring orange embers.

A scream tore out from my throat as I watched the flames devour up the diner. As they grew stronger and stronger engulfing our apartment.

I didn't know when I dropped her wallet, all I knew was that I was charging forward. The men were soon in their cars driving off but I paid no mind to them. The only thing I could think of was Al. Al who was in our home, trapped in the roaring blaze.

"Al, oh god Al!" I screeched as I rushed into the burning diner. The ceiling beams were collapsing as the flames ate away at their foundation. The metal was melting away, turning into a silver liquid.

I narrowed my eyes, trying my hardest to be able to see through the smoke. Sparks of flames brushed against my skin, but I ignored the pain.

I swung my hands out, hoping that what happened several nights before would happen again, but there was nothing.

A frustrated scream escaped my lips as I rushed forward to the exit door only to be stopped by one of the following columns.

In desperation I grabbed the flaming pillar, refusing to allow the searing burning sensation to make me lose my grip. I took a shaky deep breath and lifted. And lifted. Tears running down my face as the smoke grew thicker. That was when I felt it, the same overwhelming sensation from the night of the incident. I lifted up again, this time the pillar levitated before flying straight into the bar.

I continued my way to the door, a bright blast blowing it open. I gasped at the cleaner air as I took off my smokey glasses. I ran up the stairs two at the time as I wiped my lens clean in an attempt to see clearer.

I placed my hand out in front of me. The door to our apartment burst open allowing me to rush in.

"Al?" I screamed as I entered the flame-engulfed hallway. As I stepped forward, the wooden floor crumbled beneath my weight causing me to stumble back. The ceiling debris was blocking any view of the rest of the apartment.

I edged myself forward, the orange-yellow glow wrapped itself around the pile of debris as I tried to will it up. It levitated high off the ground. The walls were collapsing into ash, the flames kept growing taller and taller.

With a deep breath, I took a step back. Then another one. I coughed as I inhaled the polluted air as I started to make a run for it. I was going to until a strong arm snaked itself around my waist yanking out of the building.

"Let go of me!" I snarled, tears flowing down my cheeks. The stranger ignored my demand and dragged me out of the apartment and the diner. I howled and I kicked and I clawed, but they refused to loosen their death grip on me, even when we were back on the street.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" I roared, a sob was soon to follow. "SHE IS STILL IN THERE! SHE NEEDS ME! AL!"

"Ah need ya to calm down kid," the asshole said. The voice made me freeze for a moment. My body becoming limp in his grip. It wasn't the words that made me stop, it was the voice. A voice I hadn't thought about in months. I leaned down and chomped on his hand and elbowed him in the gut.

"You. Are. Her. Friend," I snarled at James pointing my finger at him, "You have to help me get to her." My voice wavers as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't breathe, why couldn't I breathe?

He made no movement, instead he stared at me cooly before looking back at the burning building. I saw his jaw clenched but he made no movement to head back in.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING DICK!" I yelled, stomping my foot. The ground creaked beneath me, a large crevice zigzagging through the street.

James merely just shook his head and grabbed me by the biceps. "NO!" I swung my fist at him. As my fist connected on his chest, James was flung backward with a flash. Orange light strips grabbed onto him holding him to the ground as I rushed back to the building.

Flaming and charred pieces of falling debris were being flung to the sides of the building. I made my way to the stairs once again before tumbling to the ground. The sense of exhaustion became overwhelming. Gathering any remaining strength I had, I crawled up a couple of steps before collapsing completely.

Smoke covered my vision as I slowly blinked through. It was becoming a struggle to breathe, it felt like every inhalation of smoke burned my lungs.

"Ya gunna be more trouble than ya worth kid." The words were faint to my ears, in fact, I was sure how I made it out in the first place.

I felt my body being lifted. The last thing I made out was the collapse of the building complex.

I let myself drift off, any energy I had left felt completely drained.

The last thing I thought about was Al's kind smile.

* * *

**I hoped yall enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors in this chapter. At least Wolverine is back into the story and he is gunna be stayin for a while. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story as a whole! **

**See ya next time!**


End file.
